


To the Victor

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Buffy's dream from Day 8 of Fixing the Factors, in fact that's the prologue. Spuffy of course, with other pairings, canon and otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Buffy knelt in front of the Lord of the kingdom. She watched the muscles play under the pale skin of his legs and feet while he dismissed the minions and other members of his court. He was completely and unashamedly naked, and by his command the rest of his subjects were also._

_Thanks to her rigorous training, she knew to keep her eyes cast down and to never look upon the face of the Master unless by his direct command. The all-to-brief glimpse of him as she was ushered in left her pleasantly surprised. So few pets were fortunate enough to be gifted to such a handsome and desirable Master._

_She tried not to flinch when a cool hand suddenly ghosted over her cheek._

_"'ve been waiting for you, luv."_

_The Master's deep, rumbling voice caused a shiver to run through Buffy's body. She felt her nipples harden and moisture seeped from her cleft when his hand trailed down her neck to cup her breast. She bit her lip to hold back a whimper when he gently twisted a rosy nipple._

_"Such a responsive li'l thing. I like that," he murmured. He tugged her towards him and settled her between his knees. Grasping her chin in his fingers, he raised her face to his. "Beautiful. I think 'll keep you, my pet. Hmm, how appropriate ... my pet."_

_Buffy nodded the best she could with her chin still caught in his fingers. Her downcast eyes caught sight of his cock, and her mouth watered at the beauty of it. It was long and thick, as pale as the rest of his body, jutting out shamelessly from a thatch of dark curls. His testicles hung heavy and full beneath his shaft. Buffy's eyes drifted closed in ecstasy at the thought of him filling every orifice of her body with his cum. Her hands seemed to move to their own volition, and her eyes snapped open when she felt one of them encircle the Master's throbbing erection while the other gently cupped his balls._

_"Look at me, my pet." The Master tilted her head further back until she was forced to meet his eyes._

_Buffy stared up into the Master's face. She was overwhelmed by the desired that flared in his beautiful blue eyes as her hands continued to caress his shaft and balls. Buffy breathed out his name in a long, breathy sigh, "Spike."_

_"So, my pet knows my name." Spike chuckled when a touch of fear entered Buffy's eyes. "'ve so much to teach you, luv. The first thing you're goin' to learn is how to please me with that hot little mouth of yours."_

_Buffy nibbled on her lip for a moment after Spike dropped his fingers away from her chin and slouched back on his throne while he waited for her to begin. Her eyes dropped to the part of his anatomy that she still cradled in her hands. She saw that the head of his cock was now reddish purple with need and the slit was weeping precum. The sight had her licking her lips before her eyes darted back to his face. She realized he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, and that she wanted to bring him as much pleasure as her extensive training allowed._

_Spike's breath hissed out in a harsh gasp when her greedy mouth engulfed his cock. She felt his thighs tense beneath her hands as her soft tongue circled the sensitive bell-shaped head. Rising to her knees, she bent over him so that she could take his length more fully into her willing mouth, and he shivered when her long tresses caressed his skin as her head bobbed up and down. His fingers tangled through the silky strands and she heard him whisper brokenly about it being like sunshine covering him._

_Her own arousal grew as she tasted her Master's cum. She wanted nothing more than to climb onto his lap and let his cock fill her to the brim. Buffy hoped that was what he wanted to do next. The velvety smooth texture of his cock sliding in and out of her eager mouth made her feel like a wanton animal. Scratching lightly at his balls with her nails, Buffy smiled around him when she was rewarded with a sharp grunt and an upward thrust of his hips._

_Daring to open her eyes and look up at his face, she found him watching her, his blue eyes glittering with passion as they flickered with shades of molten gold. As she watched, Spike inhaled deeply, drawing in the scent of his pet's deep arousal. She could feel his orgasm building within him as the sac she was still fondling delicately tightened and drew up against his body._

_She should have been frightened when he burst into game face. It was easy to see that he expected his pet to gasp or pull away in terror, but the change only excited her more. Determined to bring her Master satisfaction, she took him all the way to the root and began swallowing around him, the strong muscles of her throat milking him voraciously._

_He came with a roar of her name, spurting long, cool jets of his come down her throat. Buffy took everything he had to offer and drew back to lap contentedly at anything she might have missed._

_Buffy had never been so turned on in her life. Her thighs were slippery with her own arousal and it took everything she had to resist the maddening urge to slip her fingers between the silky smooth lips of her pussy and ease that ache that itched and throbbed. She knew as his pet that this would be seen as the ultimate transgression and that she would be severely punished if she went against his wishes._

_At his softly spoken command, she released his still hard and pulsing member and settled back on her quivering haunches, her head lowered and hands clasped behind her in a picture of perfect submission._

_She was trembling visibly when he sat up on the edge of his seat and leaned over her. Buffy hoped that he was pleased and that she hadn't done anything to incur his wrath. Punishments could be exruciating torture if one wasn't blessed with a benevolent Master._

_His fingers grapsed and lifted her chin once more, the faint tremor in the fingers that stroked her throat evidence of the affect she had on him. He smiled into her guarded green eyes as his hand moved lower, rough knuckles barely grazing over each diamond hard tip of her breasts. Her eyes slid closed and she moaned raggedly at the sensation of his icy skin quenching the burn of hers._

_"Who are you?" he rasped, his cool breath wafting teasingly over her trembling lips._

_"I am y-yours. Yours t-to command. Your p-pet," she quavered. Her voice seemed raw to her, aching with the strength of her need._

_That's right," he breathed, his agile tongue worshipping at the silky column of her neck. He hands gripped her upper arms tightly and he dragged her up on her knees before him. "Mine," Spike growled against her neck._

_And then his fangs were in her flesh and her world imploded._

_"I love you, Spike," Buffy screamed._

XXXXXXXX

YEARS LATER

Chapter 1

"Gentlemen, come in. Come in," Lawson motioned for the visiting vampire lords to be seated. He watched with feigned nonchalance while the lords settled around the room. His eyes skimmed briefly over the pets now kneeling on the floor at their masters' feet. The only vampire that Lawson recognized was his own Sire, Angelus; the Sire that had abandoned him at 'birth'.

"What's this all about?" Angelus demanded. He tugged brutally at the leash attached to his pet's collar. She was a feisty little thing, and he was having the time of his unlife breaking her to his will.

"Just a few ground rules before you meet with Master Spike," Lawson said haughtily. He hated his Sire for his abandonment and for his cruelty to those in his, _and Lawson uttered this last word to himself with disgust,_ care. "The first rule is no one is to touch Master Spike's pet. I'd like to say that the death you will experience for touching her would be quick and painless, but I'd be lying. The heads you saw mounted upon pikes at your entry were two Fyarl demons that believed because they were honored guests that Master Spike would allow them privileges to his possessions. They were wrong. The Master killed them both with his bare hands."

"He's always shared before," a young vampire named Donovan whispered to the older vampire sitting next to him. He didn't have a pet of his own. In his clan pets were only rewarded by Draconis, their leader.

"Shut up and listen to the man," Draconis growled. He was curious about how the others would react to this new decree prohibiting sharing. Draconis listened to the whispering around the room. Spike's grandsire was the most displeased. Draconis knew that Angelus like to lord himself over his childer and their possessions. Their own dispute was still going strong even after decades of fighting, but Draconis was a good guest, and he promised himself he wouldn't do anything on his host's property.

"Quiet down," Lawson said loudly. "This rule is absolute and indisputable. No one, and I mean no one, touches Master Spike's pet. Even Mistress Drusilla accepts this." He smirked when a gasp ran through the room. Everyone knew that Drusilla was as mad as she was beautiful and due to Angelus' careful molding, prone to jealous fits.

"That I've got to see," Trick muttered. "I've never witnessed Drusilla be all that accommodating." The last time he had been at Spike's estate, he had witnessed the insane vampiress dust another female just for looking at her childe wrong. _What made this pet so special?_

"The second rule is that you are not allowed to touch the pets belonging to Master Spike's pet," Lawson announced. He knew that this would infuriate his Sire. "They are each marked with special blue and silver collars. They are powerful and quite protective of their Mistress. Make no mistake, gentlemen. _She is their Mistress._ "

"Pets are not allowed to own anything!" Angelus jumped to his feet. "This is outrageous. I will teach that young upstart a lesson he won't soon forget." He seethed with anger at the idea that the scrawny little vamp that Dru had brought home so many years ago would do something so outrageous. There were rules to be followed. Everyone knew that, even the lowliest of the low knew that convention wasn't to be flaunted.

"Sit down, Angelus," Darla tutted. "Maybe you could learn something from William. He is a far better childe than you have been. Drusilla has only the best of the best. What have you done for me lately?" She reached out to pet her male human's hair. She was disappointed and disgusted with her childe and his ways. The only good things to come from Angelus were Drusilla, Lawson, and William. All Angelus' other childer had been put down ages ago due to their tendency to try and overthrow the other vampiric lords. 

"Go on, Lawson," Draconis announced. "We'd like to join in on the festivities. We're not to touch Spike's pet, or her pets. Anything else?"

"Thank you, Lord Draconis." Lawson bowed his head to the dark-haired vampire. He decided to approach his master at a later time about requesting an alliance with Draconis. "The third rule is that your pets are not allowed to touch Master Spike, unless they have permission from his pet."

"That's preposterous," Angelus spluttered. "How are we supposed to pay tribute to the Lord of an estate if our pets are not allowed to service him?" He kicked his pet hard enough to make the young girl squeal with pain.

"Maybe if you were in touch with the rest of us, instead of traveling around mooching off of foreign soils, you'd know that things had been slowly changing around here," Darla spit out contemptuously. "Childer that don't take care of their Sires in their old age, soon find themselves no longer able to inherit."

"Are you threatening me with banishment, Sire?" Angelus hissed. "I am the strongest vampire in this room. No, make that the strongest vampire in this entire castle. I control my pet, not the other way around. Obviously Spike is being led around by his dick, and I plan to knock him off his pedestal. To the victor go the spoils! I intend to take his pets, all of them, as my spoils. They will soon learn what it means to belong to an Aurelian Master."

"Sit down and shut up, Angelus. William has my full support to do whatever he wants to do on his own estate."

Angelus twitched when he heard the voice. He had been so intent on the other vampires in the room, he had missed the entry of his own grandsire, Heinrich Nest. Angelus blanched when he looked at the hideous face of the ancient vampire. Inside, Angelus was seething with anger. How dare they support that upstart? He should have staked the damned poetic fledgling when Drusilla dragged him home all those years ago.

Angelus glanced around the room, studying the others gathered there. He wondered if he there were any he could persuade to his side. It was obvious that his family, Darla and Nest, had been taken in by Spike. They would be no help; neither would Draconis and his bunch. There was a long standing feud between Draconis and himself that would never allow the other vampire to side with him. Angelus was unsure of Trick, too. The dark-skinned vampire was a very slippery fellow. Maybe it would just be easier to find some disgruntled minions of Spike's to do his dirty work for him.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." Lawson stared daggers at Angelus. "Your pets may not touch Master Spike without permission. His pet is quite possessive. The last pet that tried to touch the master without asking was found in front of her master's bedchamber door with her skin flayed. His invitation has since been revoked and the guards have orders to kill him on sight."

"Who would dare to touch another master's pet like that?" Donovan blurted out. His eyes darted to his Sire, and he breathed easy when the other vampire questioningly raised his eyebrow, too. "Was the perpetrator punished?"

"As I said, Master Spike's pet prefers that his attentions do not wander and she'll take whatever means to insure they don't," Lawson replied, not really answering the young vampire's questions. "Now that the rules have been explained, it's time to join Master Spike in the ballroom." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelus entered the ballroom behind the other guests. His obstinate pet was pulling on her leash again. Angelus smirked to himself as he thought about the flogging he would give her later for making him look bad in front of the others. He grunted in surprise when the guests in front of him parted, and he could see his grandchilde lounging in his manor chair. What really caught his attention was the young blond woman kneeling submissively at Spike's feet.

She was naked except for a black and red collar and jewelry made of rubies and black diamonds. Her head was raised defiantly even as her eyes were lowered towards the floor. Her pert breasts were topped with hard, pink nipples and her pubic hair was dark blond and neatly trimmed. Angelus felt himself harden in a way he hadn't felt since he first saw Drusilla as a young human. He chuckled to himself, _Yes, this will be sweet, and I will enjoy the breaking the little slut to my will._

"Angelus," Spike called out. His hand tangled in his pet's hair. "So, glad to see you've made it back. Things have changed in the years you've been away."

"You're as weak willed as ever, William," Angelus said contemptuously. "Being led around by a slave girl's little cunt." His eyes never left the blond girl sitting at Spike's side.

"Be careful what you say about m'girl, Peaches," Spike announced quietly. "She's much more than she appears. Luv, why don't you tell the overgrown forehead your name?"

The slave girl raised her head, and she looked directly into Angelus' eyes. She tilted her head to one side as she studied the vampire carefully, and she answered, "My name is Buffy. Buffy the Vampire Slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Slayers are now just a myth," Angelus growled as he glared at his grandchilde and the slave girl. "Last one died decades ago. Really, William, I don't know why you persist in such nonsense."

"You mean when you wiped out the Council of Wankers and the potentials?" Spike smirked at Angelus. "You always do tend to leave a job only half done, Peaches. Not all the Watchers were in London when you bombed the Council building, you ponce. More than one escaped, including a nice young man known as Ripper."

"Anyone I missed was inconsequential," Angelus boasted. "That still doesn't prove that this little bitch is a Slayer."

"I'm sure Buffy will be happy to put on a demonstration after dinner," Spike remarked. His hand slipped down to cup one of the Slayer's naked breasts. "Wouldn't you, my pet?"

"Yes, Master." Buffy nodded in agreement. She could feel her arousal grow with just a little touch from Spike. Inside she smirked when some of the other vampires in the room shifted uneasily when they caught her scent. Buffy knew that those vampires were worried that Spike would get angry if they reacted in the wrong way.

"Only you would want a Slayer for a slave," Angelus scoffed.

Spike grinned as he gave a careless shrug. "What's life without a few risks?"

"What does Drusilla think of your little whore?" Angelus asked. He wanted to incite Spike's anger, and there was only one subject that did that. Drusilla! Angelus waited for the explosion, but the dark-haired vampire continued to be disappointed.

"She's got her own pretty boys to keep her company," Darla called out. "William is generous with presents to his Sire, which is more than I can say for some childer."

"Do you like your latest present, Grandmum?" Spike turned an unconcerned eye on the male slave kneeling at Darla's feet. "I understand he went to school to be a lawyer."

"Lindsey is quite wonderful. Thank you for asking, William." Darla's hand caressed her slave's hair. "I must say, that giving you Buffy was the best thing that Heinrich and I could have done for you."

Spike smirked at the blond vampiress. "Yes, I thank all kinds of deeties every day myself. Thank-you, Darla. Thank-you, Heinrich." 

Angelus tried to swallow his gasp. The Master, head of the Aurelius clan, rarely let anyone call him by his given name. Darla had been the only clan member allowed that Angelus could remember. At least, she was the Master's favored childe. _What an ass kisser our little William has turned into,_ Angelus thought to himself.

"William is not an ass kisser, Angelus," The Master replied to the younger vampire's unspoken statement. "He is an asset to the clan. Didn't you hear about his, and Lawson's, exploits with the Vladelus clan during your travels?"

"I thought it was just rumors spread by William himself," Angelus scoffed. "He always liked to brag."

"Not this time." The Master shook his head. "While you were off trotting around the world, sponging off others, William has been bringing glory to the clan. He has earned all that you see before you and more."

Spike looked to his other guests, and he nodded politely. "I apologize, Draconis and Trick. It seems my grandsire has taken over the conversation. Did you understand the ground rules well enough?"

"Yes, I believe we did," Draconis said. "Although, if you'd let us know that sharing was no longer an option, I would have brought some of my personal slaves along for Donovan and myself."

"Don't worry, Draconis, old boy, there's plenty of slaves for you and your man to partake in. Just not my personal slave or her personal slaves." Spike waved his hand to one of the walls where there were many slaves of both sexes chained. "Take your pick, Draconis."

Draconis leaned down to whisper to Donovan. "Pick out two beauties for us, Don. Have them delivered to our room." He watched as his clan member hurried over to pick out two women. Then, he turned back to Spike. "Thank you, Spike. You are always the most generous of hosts. My men will be here in the morning with my tribute, if that's alright with you?"

"Of course, anything for my good friend and drinkin' buddy." Spike leaned down to talk to Buffy. "Did I ever tell you how I met up with Draconis here, my pet?"

"No, Master, you haven't," Buffy replied softly. Her senses told her that Angelus was once again staring at her lustfully, and she found it made her feel dirty. Something that had never happened to her before. A small internal shudder of disgust traveled through her body.

"Do you wish for Angelus to leave, my pet?" Spike asked. He glanced up in time to see his grandsire's avid interest in Buffy.

"No, Master. He is your guest, after all, and I am but a slave," Buffy answered demurely, all the while screaming inside, _Yes, he's only gonna cause trouble._

_I know, my pet._ Spike's voice echoed through the Slayer's head. But getting rid of the big poofter leech is easier said than done.

The doors burst open and a swell of guards entered the room. "We've found the traitor, Master Spike!" 

The crowd turned to stare at the two men that entered through the doors, dragging a beaten and bloody man between them. The two guards were tall, one dark and one light. They both wore combat boots, cargo pants, and their upper bodies were bare except for the blue and silver collars that encircled their necks.

"Gunn. Harris." Spike rose to his feet. "Did he give you any troubles?" He grinned when the two guards flung their prize down on the floor.

"No, Master Spike." Gunn shifted into game face. "But he did piss his pants when Xander and I showed him our true faces. Wimp." The dark-skinned vampire spat on the man now groaning in pain.

Spike strolled over to Warren, and he kicked the downed man in the ribs. "You touched things that didn't belong to you. Bloody hell, you touched things that didn't even belong to me. For this, you must be punished." He turned to hold a hand out to Buffy. "Come here, my pet."

Buffy rose gracefully to her feet, and she crossed the room to her master. She took his hand as she avoided Warren's inert body on the floor.

"What do you want to do to him?" Spike asked.

"It was Tara that he attempted to rape, Master. I think it should be up to Willow and her witches to decide." Buffy gave Spike a small nod.

"Noooo," Warren moaned. "Please, I'll do anything you want. Please don't give me to the witches."

Buffy snapped her fingers, and a stream of women -- all wearing the same blue and silver collars as Gunn and Harris -- entered the room. The women were followed by several men also wearing the collars. The last person to enter the room was a dusky-skinned girl about Buffy's age and size. She was dressed in leather, and she had twin knives strapped to her hips. She crossed the floor with the grace of a primal hunter. The girl stopped next to Buffy, and she looked down at Warren with disgust marring her pretty face.

"So, B, looks like us Slayers are havin' some fun tonight." The girl hauled off and kicked Warren in the ribs. "Tag you're it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Prepare the wanker for the maze," Spike instructed Harris and Gunn. "The girls wanna have fun."

"No!" Warren screamed. "The little bitch wanted it. She came on to me!"

"That's funny, traitor," Faith jeered. "Considering everyone here knows that Tara prefers the fairer sex, that defense won't hold up."

"I want a trial in front of my peers," Warren whined. He still held on to the vestiges of human society which didn't apply in vampire society.

"Don't worry. When we're done with you, you'll be among your peers," Gunn snarled as Harris and he dragged Warren to his feet.

"Master, Mistress." Faith bowed to Spike and Buffy. "I'll go prepare the weapons for our demonstration. After this, no one..." She glanced at Angelus with disgust. "... will doubt your power."

"Thank you, pet." Spike waved a hand in dismissal.

All those present watched as the dark-haired Slayer sauntered out of the hall followed by the two male vampires dragging Meers between them. A sigh of disappointment was heard from quite a few of the males present, and some of the females too. Faith was a sensual woman who oozed confidence and sex appeal.

"Another mouthy slave, eh, William?" Angelus sneered.

"Just lucky that way, I guess," Spike replied in an unconcerned tone.

"Master Spike, I need to speak to you." A petite woman covered from head to toe in a dark blue cloak pushed through the crowd. She fell to her knees in front of the vampire, and she waited for him to tell her to rise.

"Mina, my dear." Spike waved his hand at the woman. "Rise, and tells us what you've learned."

Mina rose to her feet, and she pulled the cloak's hood from her head. "Master Spike, I bring you greetings from the Clan Romanov. They have agreed to your terms and have surrendered without a fight." She turned and waved towards the door. She hesitated when she saw Draconis, but quickly recovered. "A gift for you."

Draconis kept a tight rein on his emotions when he saw the identity of the woman. He drank in the sight of his ex-lover. When she had uncovered her hair, he could almost feel what it had been like to touch it. With Mina's movements, Draconis could see glimpses of a collar that told of her ownership by Spike's slave girl. It had taken a long time for him to get over her leaving him. Seeing Mina now made Draconis wonder if she really had really snuck away in the dead of night like he was told, or if someone had 'helped' her.

Three beautiful dark-skinned women entered the great hall. They all prostrated themselves in front of Spike.

"This is Kendra, Olivia, and Rona, Master Spike. Count Romanov sent them to make up for the time it will take him to retrieve a proper tribute." Mina bowed her head to Spike. "Kendra is a magnificent dancer, schooled in many forms of the art. Rona is a first class masseuse while Olivia is a talented artist. Her pencil portraits were quite popular with the Romanovs."

Spike looked the women over. "Anyanka, Fred darling." Spike snapped his fingers. "Find our newest gifts jobs that will take advantage of their skills."

"Yes, Master Spike." A short, pretty blond woman and a tall, lanky woman bowed to the vampire. Then they bowed to Buffy. They took the three women away.

"Can we get down to business now?" Angelus growled.

"I've been conducting mine, Peaches." Spike returned to his chair. "Can't help it if it ain't your business."

"Your rules are ridiculous," Angelus sneered. "As your superior, I demand that you give me the respect that I'm entitled to."

"That would be none." The Master rose to his feet. "You are entitled to nothing because you've earned nothing."

"You will not be giving William orders in his own home," Darla told her childe. "When you've brought glory instead of disgrace to the clan, you can give orders." She swept out of the room with her slave.

Lindsey gave Angelus a smirk as he followed his beautiful Mistress. He had great plans involving the blond vampiress, and none of them included having Angelus back in the picture. Luckily for Lindsey, the vampire wasn't endearing himself to anyone.

"Your slave is in your quarters, Heinrich," Spike said to the Master. "The witches checked her over." He snapped his fingers at a red-haired woman. "Willow, the report."

"Master Aurelius." Willow bowed to the elder vampire. "Lilah and the child are in excellent health. I think she will give birth within the week."

"Then, it is quite fortuitous that we came to visit then, isn't it?" The Master gave the witch a fang filled grin. "I must see to the mother of my child." He gave Spike a small nod and Angelus a sneer before he departed.

Angelus waited until the head of the clan left before he said scornfully, "The old Master's getting senile. Maybe it's time for some new leadership."

"You're cruisin' for some hurtin' with that kinda talk," Spike snarled. He stood, waited for Buffy to join him and they left the great hall followed by Mina, Willow, and a quiet, shy girl who kept her head down.

Angelus growled at Spike's easy dismissal of him. He jerked his own slave girl to her feet, and he signaled to Lawson. It was time to go to his quarters where he could take some of his frustrations out on his slave girl.

Draconis watched as Mina followed Spike out of the great hall. He rose to his feet to follow. He really wanted to talk to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith spit on Warren's naked, bleeding body. He'd awaken in a few hours perfect for the Slayer's to hunt. Never again would he hurt a girl. Even if he miraculously survived the maze, his vital parts had been removed. Something that Warren hadn't realized was that Tara hadn't been the only witness against him. One of the pleasure slaves, a girl named Katrina, had identified him as her attacker.

Spike's pleasure slaves were some of the best in the demon world because he never forced the girls to have sex. They all enjoyed and wanted it. So, when one of them was abused, justice was quick and severe for the perpetrator.

"I need to wash this filth's stench off my skin," Harris grimaced. He sniffed his arm.

"What are you complaining about?" Gunn smacked Harris. "I was the one that had to suck his blood. Next time, you get to do the turning."

"Gee thanks, Rifle."

"Don't call me that, white boy."

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Faith chuckled at the vampires' antics. To outsiders the two didn't seem like they would be friends. One was a black street kid from Los Angeles, and the other a white military boy from Sunnydale. Somehow, they made it work.

"Don't be a spoilsport, Slayer," Gunn grumbled.

"You need to get laid," Harris told the girl.

"Just because I don't boink _everything_ that moves," Faith shot in return. "Doesn't mean I need to get laid."

"Sure thing, Faith," Gunn chuckled. "Why don't you get the weapons laid out while Harris and I clean up?"

"Gotcha." Faith gave the vamp a thumbs up. "You better pick out your companions for the night. B and I might want to play long and hard with this one." She sauntered out of the room on her way to the armory.

Gunn and Harris locked the door when they left. Having the prey escape wouldn't look good. They were on their way to the pleasure slave quarters when they came across Angelus kicking his downed slave girl. The two younger vampires watched the cruelty for a moment before they continued on their way. It wasn't any of their business what Angelus did with his slave.

Harris looked back over his shoulder. Something about the girl called out to him, and she seemed familiar somehow, beneath the blood and pain. It appeared that Angelus had forgotten a few meals for his slave. Of course, it could have been to keep her weakened.

"I think that vamp's gonna be trouble," Harris said under his breath.

"Yea, I think so too." Gunn nodded.

"I didn't like how he looked at Mistress Buffy," Harris continued. "We need to keep an eye on the bastard."

"Agreed." Gunn stepped into the hallway that led to the pleasure slaves' quarters. He wondered if Harmony would be available. Blonds weren't his type, but he needed to hide the direction of his true affections. Buffy might accept a vampire lover, but Gunn wasn't so sure that Faith would.

"You know, Faith always picks that Robin guy from the male pleasure slaves," Harris said slyly. Despite his teasing of the Slayer, he knew she had sex on a regular basis. "Maybe she's trying to give you a hint."

Gunn gave Harris the finger before he said in a scornful voice, "You have a screw loose, white boy. That just says the Slayer likes her men warm."

"Enjoy the swim." Harris shook his head with a laugh. He sauntered off to find a girl that would strike his fancy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the castle, in the master suite, Buffy pulled a robe over her nude body. She turned and stared at the bleached blond vampire lounging on the bed. "He's gonna cause problems," she stated. The 'he' she meant was clear in her voice.

"I know, kitten," Spike sighed. He climbed to his feet. "I'm doubling the guards on the children."

"Thank you, Master," Buffy replied. "Have I told you today how glad I am that I belong to you?"

"Yes, but tell me again, my pet." Spike motion Buffy over to the bed. 

"Oh yes, Master." Buffy laid down, and then she pulled the vampire down beside her. "I remember the first time I had your cock in my pussy." Her eyes fluttered shut in remembrance.

"You were such an eager little pet," Spike whispered. He stroked the side of Buffy's face with his finger, and he trailed it down her throat to where the robe gapped open to expose her golden skin.

"Yes, I was, Master." Buffy shivered with arousal. "You were so magnificent that I wanted to please you in any way you desired. To have you fill me with your come."

"And I have, over and over, my pet." Spike pulled Buffy's robe open to expose her pert, rose-tipped breasts. "Then came the day you became the Slayer."

"We fucked for hours."

"Only thing better than killing a Slayer." Spike moved to suck on the Slayer's breasts.

Despite both the vampire's and the Slayer's arousal, they didn't take it any farther. Spike laid his head against Buffy's chest to listen to her heartbeat. Buffy needed to rest before entering the maze to hunt the traitor. It would be an excellent demonstration of Spike's power.

_I love you, Spike,_ Buffy thought to her lover.

_I love you too, my pet,_ Spike returned the sentiment.

"Daddy, Mama." Two little bodies raced across the room, and they flung themselves onto the bed.

"William, Tasha, how are my babies?" Buffy cuddled her twins close to her body.

"We're just fine, Mama," Tasha, the more outgoing of the two, replied. "I decided what we want for our birthday."

"Oh yeah, pumpkin?" Spike rubbed Tasha's hair.

"We want a baby brother and sister."

"Natasha!" Buffy smothered a chuckle."Your birthday's only a few weeks away. I seriously doubt your father and I can come up with that little gift."

"Oh, alright." Tasha pouted. "Then, I want a Barbie playhouse and William wants a poetry book." She rolled her eyes to express her opinion of her twin's choice in presents.

"I like to read," William said in soft voice. "Daddy said it was okay.

"So I did, squirt." Spike reached out to tug one of his son's curls. He wondered how he ended up with such a bright little boy. "Now, your mama needs some rest. Why don't you go play?"

"But, Daddy, I don't want to." Tasha pouted some more, her lower lip quivering.

"Bird's gonna come along and poop on that lip, pumpkin." Spike tapped said lip. "Now don't give me an excuse to ban your dessert tonight.

Tasha huffed loudly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to convince her father to let them stay. "Yes, Daddy. Do you think Papa Giles can come tell us a story?"

"Don't see why not. Now off with you." Spike put Tasha on her feet, and he gave her bottom a pat.

After William and Tasha left the room, Spike cuddled up to Buffy.

"Tasha has a good idea," Buffy said. "I love being pregnant with your children."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draconis quietly approached Mina. He had no idea what he was going to say to his former lover. He watched with interest as she gracefully went about her business for Spike.

Mina knew Draconis was watching her. She always knew when he was nearby, even after being apart for so long. She stopped, and she whispered, "You look good, my love. I noticed Martia didn't accompany you."

"Why the hell would I have that slut with me?" Draconis was genuinely confused.

"She came to me with the guards." Mina shrugged. "She said you had chosen to mate with her. She even had a bite mark to prove it. Then, she said you wanted me gone."

"That doesn't explain how you became a slave." Draconis stepped closer to Mina.

"She implied that your idea of me being gone was slavery." Mina finally turned to look at the tall black-haired vampire. "I was lucky Master Spike and Buffy found me at the slave auction."

"I never mated with Martia," Draconis growled. "In fact, I found the bitch in bed with Lord Marious. I let him take her home with him."

"She was trying to make you jealous," Mina said. Her voice held knowledge that only a woman could understand.

"My only thoughts were of you and why you left me." Draconis stepped closer to the petite brunette. "I wanted you to be my consort."

"And now it's too late. You must hate me." Mina felt the tears threaten to fall. She was upset that she believed Martia's lies as well.

"No, I could never hate you." Draconis smiled sadly. "I was quite angry at first and quite perplexed as to why you left. Everything seemed so perfect. However, I was never hated you."

"Nor I you," Mina sighed. "So where do we go from here? I'm just a lowly slave now. I don't have the right of choice anymore."

"I wish to court you." Draconis bowed over Mina's hand.

"I doubt Master Spike will allow that if you remain impartial in the upcoming conflict," Mina murmured huskily. Draconis' lips on her hand certainly got her motor revved. Her Master was giving enough, but he could not allow himself to gift his belongings to an enemy.

"I shall talk to Spike this evening. Hopefully he will have the answers that I need to hear to make my choice." Draconis kissed Mina's hand a second time. "Until then, My Own."

Mina watched as Draconis sauntered away with purpose in his step. She nibbled on her bottom lip since she now had a perfect view of his well-sculpted behind. When Mina had first noticed her ex-lover in the gathered vampire lords, she worried that he would be too angry to negotiate with Master Spike. She was glad to see she was wrong. Mina hurried off to let Buffy know the good news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelus sneered in his slave's face as he battered her cunt with his cock. She had been a haughty rich bitch when he first bought her. He knew she'd been sold to pay off her father's debts to the government.

Angelus was having the time of his life breaking the slut's will. She was still defiant, but a good beating always took care of that. Thoughts of discipline always turned Angelus' mind to Drusilla. As the dark-haired vampire came inside his slave's body, he resolved that he would look up his wayward childe very soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy pulled on her blood red leather pants. After she buttoned and zipped them, she put on a black tank top. She and Faith always dressed in opposites when they played in the maze. So, she knew that Faith's pants would be black and her top would be red.

"Mistress Buffy, you wanted to see me?" Willow entered the room.

"Knock off the mistress stuff, Willow," Buffy grumbled. "You make me feel like a dominatrix."

"Just being careful," Willow replied, and she looked around the empty room. "None of us seem to care for that Angelus, and we don't want to give him any ammo against Spike."

"He is nasty, isn't he?" Buffy wrinkled her nose. "I'm glad all you and the others are on the alert."

Willow grinned. "I'm sure that Angelus isn't what you wanted to talk about when you called me."

'No, absolutely not!" Buffy shook her head. She waved the red-haired witch to a nearby alcove that housed two soft armchairs and a little table. "Soon. Very soon, I'll be in need of your special treatment."

"You want more children?" Willow gave Buffy a wide-eyed look. "You know the spell isn't as successful the second time around."

"Yes, I know." Buffy smiled sadly. "But I gotta try. Maybe it'll work better if we only try for one baby instead of two."

"Hmmm." Willow tapped her lip thoughtfully. "I never thought about that. That could explain why Lilah lost the second child this time around."

"I can wait a bit till we try, Will, if you want to do more research," Buffy said. She glanced at a nearby clock. "I need to get my boots on and meet Faith. We start the maze in ninety minutes."

"Make Meers pay!" Willow growled.

"He will, I promise." Buffy rose to her feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith casually leaned against the wall as she waited for Buffy. She was looking forward to the hunt. She was always hungry and horny after a good slay. Faith only wished she could find the courage to approach Gunn to tell him her feelings, but she was quite sure he would reject her. She was sure she wasn't his type. Little did Faith know that Gunn was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, Faith. You ready?" Buffy strolled up the hallway.

"You better believe it, B," Faith replied. "Meers should be awake soon."

"Good." Buffy grinned. "Spike will be happy tonight. He should see plenty of blood and gore. Not to mention, Mina said that Lord Draconis wishes to court her. He's sure to align with us now."

"That's good news. That only leaves Trick," Faith replied.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem." Buffy shrugged. "Trick may have gained some power when he killed Kissing Toast, but he's still too weak to stand against us. Besides, his territory is between ours and Lord Draconis. The best he could hope for would be neutrality, and I doubt Spike or Draconis would stand for that."

Faith nodded her head. Buffy came across as a piece of blond fluff most of the time, but in reality the elder Slayer was a perfect compliment to her vampire master and mate. Her fluff facade hid a brilliant woman and tactician.

"Let's go get our weapons," Buffy said. "Our audience awaits." She sauntered off towards the armory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike smirked when Angelus was snubbed by both Nest and Darla as he tried to find a seat. The bleached blond vampire knew his grandsire might be trouble, and Spike couldn't wait for Angelus to get his comeuppance. The broody dark-haired vampire always thought that he was more deserving of reward than he really was. Hadn't Spike already proved that hard work, not laziness and sponging off others, was the way to get rewards and power?

The sound of trumpets marked the start of the hunt. Big screen televisions showed several key spots in the maze. The crowd booed when a game-faced Warren Meers was shoved into the maze.

"He better run," someone shouted. "There are the Slayers."

Sure enough, on a different monitor the two Slayers appeared. One was blond and one brunette, but both held weapons.

"You can run, Meers," Buffy shouted at the retreating vampire.

"But you can't hide," Faith finished.

The crowd cheered at the Slayers' words. Spike grinned proudly. When Buffy had been presented to him by the Master, she had been young, fairly innocent, and eager to please. She had been captured by Lothos in Los Angeles just before Lothos' down fall at the hands of a rival clan. Then, she spent two years immersed in learning the sensual arts before Nest received her in a tribute to the Aurelians. That was about the time Spike defeated Dracula and Clan Vladilaus.

The Slayers strolled through the maze at a leisurely pace. It had been a surprise to both of them that they were Slayers, but both Buffy and Faith had adjusted fairly well. Buffy hadn't even known she was a potential until the day after her nineteenth birthday when she had felt stronger than usual. Spike had been surprised too. He had told his most prized slave that Slayers were usually called at an earlier age. It was after Giles had shown up from the now secluded Watcher's Council that they found out that the magics surrounding the selection process now tried to pick older candidates that would be able to face vampires such as Angelus in combat with more ease. When Buffy had died briefly due to drowning during an assassination attempt on Spike, Faith had been called.

"Warren, we're waiting for you," Buffy called out. "Come out and play." She turned to glance at a nearby monitor where she saw that Meers had found himself at yet another dead end. 

"Maybe he's scared of us." Faith managed to look innocent and coy. "I mean, here we are. We're just two little girls full of warm, delicious blood, and he's running away."

Warren remembered watching the last time the maze was used. The two Slayers had been fighting a couple of Polgara demons. Meers had shuddered at the methodical unison in which the Slayers fought. He knew that he had no chance against the two females. The best he could hope for was a quick dusting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spike watched Buffy and Faith strut through the maze. Alone each Slayer was dangerous, but working tandem, the two female warriors were lethal. Just the way Spike liked them.

Spike thought about his first encounter with Buffy. She had been a gift from the Master and Darla for a job well done when he had removed several Aurelian enemies including old Dracula himself. Buffy had been among a large tribute present to Nest. Spike now knew that his Sire Drusilla had been instrumental in the choosing of Buffy for him. Because of this, he would be eternally grateful to his beloved wicked ripe plum.

The earlier pillow talk with his pet made the bleached blond vamp reminisce about the past.

_Spike looked down at his newest slave as she knelt before him. She had just given him the best blowjob of his life, bar none. Even more surprisingly she'd accepted his claim. The bleached blond vampire knew that he would have to come up with some way to show his thanks to Darla and the Master for such a wonderful gift._

_"What's your name, my pet?" Spike asked softly. He smirked when the scent of the girl's arousal reached his nose._

_"Whatever you want it to be, Master," the girl was quick to answer._

_"I believe your paperwork called you Buffy." Spike snorted. "A right silly name, if you ask me."_

_"Yes, Master." Buffy shifted slightly, her hands still tightly clasped behind her back with her head bowed._

_"I think I like it." Spike nodded. "It suits you."_

_"Thank you, Master," Buffy's voice sounded relieved._

_"Tell me about yourself, my pet." Spike's hand fell to his crotch where he caressed his cock as she spoke in her sweet, little voice._

_"I grew up in Los Angeles where I went to Hemery High until I was captured by Lothos."_

_"I heard that ponce dusted."_

_"Yes, Master." Buffy nodded. "Then, I spent two years in training with the harem of the winning clan."_

_"Are you a virgin, my pet?" Spike hardened even further at the thought of being his pet's first._

_"I've never been with a man," Buffy's voice shook with nervousness. It was quite apparent that she didn't want to displease her new master. "I've only practiced with toys as my training required."_

_"So, that was your first real live... well, un-live blowjob?" Spike bit his lip with a soft groan when Buffy nodded. This slave was even more of a treasure than he'd already realized. "Now, luv, I want you to stand up and straddle m'lap."_

_The bleached blond vampire didn't have to wait long because Buffy eagerly hurried to comply. The feel of the female's wet, hot pussy against the sensitive skin of his cock caused Spike to return to his human visage. He took a long, unneeded breath to calm his raging hormones._

_"Now, take me into that pretty little quim of yours." Spike's teeth cut his lip, and his hands tightened on her hips as he suppressed an even louder groan when Buffy's tight, moist sheath took his prick into the hilt. This was something he had thought she would be unable to do given her petite stature._

_"Master!" Buffy cried out. "You feel so good."_

_Spike adjusted his posture in the throne-like chair and loosened his grip on Buffy's hips. "Lean back, and put your hands on my knees, my pet." He took in the mouth-watering sight of Buffy's jutting breasts. The rosy pink peaks called to him, and Spike couldn't wait to sink his fangs into the hard, pert nipples._

_Buffy let out a strangled groan. She attempted to move ever so subtly. He felt good inside of her, but she ached to feel more._

_Spike slapped Buffy's hip. "Stop moving, my pet. Make me cum using only those tight inner muscles. I'm sure they trained you how to work those to your advantage." His hands clenched her hips again when the first squeeze of her cunt nearly strangled his cock._

_Buffy leant her head back, letting her hair brush Spike's legs as she concentrated on her second task for her new master._

_Spike glanced at Buffy's smooth hairless mound where her clit peeked out from between her puffy folds. He couldn't wait to feast on the sensitive little jewel. He promised himself she would beg for release before he finished lapping at her pussy. Smoothing his hands up Buffy's sides, he cupped her breasts in his hands._

_Buffy whimpered when Spike kneaded her tits and plucked at her nipples. Her breathing quickened as her arousal grew._

_Spike drew his hands down over Buffy's quivering belly to her sex. Once there he rubbed her clit with both of his thumbs, one on each side of the tender nub. He was delighted when Buffy squealed in pleasure, and her muscles spasmed around him._

_"Such a responsive pet." Spike leaned forward to grasp a nipple between his blunt teeth. He pulled at the rosy nub until Buffy pleaded with him for more pleasure._

_"I'm yours, Master," Buffy sobbed. "Please."_

_"Soon, my pet, you won't know the difference between pleasure and pain." Spike's eyes drifted closed when a burst of hot juices flooded out of Buffy's pussy despite the fact that his prick filled her completely. "I have so much to teach you," he muttered raggedly._

_"Flood my pussy with your come, Master," Buffy whispered in an equally ragged voice._

_Spike abandoned Buffy's clit for a firm grip on her hips. The girl had phenomenal muscles. She'd only been working on him for moments and already he was close to flooding her quim with his seed. His pet was superbly eager for the intake of his fluids. Somehow he had the feeling this wasn't entirely due to her extensive training but something that was inherently Buffy._

_Spike moved his mouth to Buffy's untouched breast where he sharply bit the nipple while he emptied himself into the heated depths of his pet. **Mine!** he thought to himself._

_**Yours,** came an answering echo._

_Spike pulled away from Buffy's breast. "What the bloody hell was that?"_

Spike was pulled from the memories of his first time with his pet when Lord Draconis sat down beside him. He watched as the other vampire gave Angelus a nasty look. It made Spike wonder what was behind the look besides the usual territorial posturing between master vampires.

"Your mate is quite impressive," Draconis said softly. "I can see why you chose her."

Spike gave Draconis a suspicious look. There were not many creatures who had figured that little tidbit of information out. The bleached blond vampire looked at the dark-haired vampire with new eyes. Spike remained silent as he waited for Draconis to continue with his speech.

"I can understand why you indulge her whims." Draconis' eyes drifted over to where Mina was staring at the screen as she cheered Buffy and Faith on. "I once had a woman I wanted to mate with, but both of us were betrayed by a jealous bitch."

Spike's eyebrow rose minutely. Only he and Buffy knew Mina's tale of woe. He had never suspected that the vampire in the young woman's story had been Draconis. That certainly complicated things...

"I understand to court my Mina, I must make an alliance with the Aurelian Clan," Draconis said. He'd already thought about his next move, and made his decision. Mina was worth everything to him, and he wouldn't be swayed away from her again. So, he spoke firmly, "Therefore the Clan Grangrel pledges allegiance to the Clan Aurelius and specifically to William the Bloody."

... Or not.

"I accept your allegiance, Lord Draconis of Grangrel," Spike replied in a formal voice sealing their pact.

"I don't suppose I can declare neutrality now, can I?" Trick's voice sounded from behind the two new allies.

Spike and Draconis turned to look at the dark-skinned vampire.

"Sorry, old man," Draconis said with a smirk. "There's no way I'm letting her get away from me again."

"Well, go tell her the good news while I talk to Spike here." Trick made a shooing motion with his hand. Despite his reputation as vicious, uncaring vampire, Trick had as soft spot for love. He still held on to the hope that someday he too would have a mate.

Draconis gave the other two vamps a grin before he rose to his feet. He quickly made his way to Mina's side.

"I know you came here expecting to hear a proposal of alliance." Spike nodded at Trick's statement. His attention was momentarily diverted when the crowd went wild, and he glanced at the TV screen to check on the progress of the Slayers.

"I have no desire to fight, now matter what side I favor," Trick replied. "The last conflict depleted my territory. Half my humans were slaughtered and the other half injured drastically."

Spike gave Trick a calculating look. He had information to give the darker vampire, but it would only be given as payment for joining forces with the Aurelians. "Join me, and my magic workers will be at your disposal." He didn't elaborate any further.

Trick glanced across the room to where the red-haired witch sat next to a shy dishwater blond witch. The power poured off the two women for anyone with the proper sight to notice. If Trick was to read between the lines of what Spike was saying, then there was more to his problems than insufficient or injured humans. There must be a magical explanation.

Trick sighed. He realized that he could not afford to be neutral, no matter how much he preferred it. He wasn't stupid. Trick already knew who the winner of this war would be when the dust finally settled. It would be Spike, as it had been for the past decade. 

Spike waited patiently for Trick to make his decision. Some things just couldn't be rushed. Spike's attention was again on the screen where he avidly watched his mate on the hunt. He felt a twinge of arousal, and he knew that soon he and Buffy would have to have their own private hunt. His demon jumped in eager anticipation at the idea.

"All right, Clan LaSombra pledges allegiance to the Clan Aurelius," Trick finally said. "Just don't let Angelus visit my stronghold. He's a fucking fat, old leech."

Spike clapped Trick on the shoulder. "For once in our unlives we agree on something, mate. I accept your allegiance, Lord Trick of LaSombra."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angelus watched Spike out of the corner of his eye. First Draconis and then Trick had little powwows with the bleached menace. Angel grew more concerned when the upstart took Trick first to the Master, and then over to the witches. He knew he needed to find a peon to intimidate information out of. He hated being in the dark, and nothing irked him more than Spike getting the upper hand on anything over him.

Angelus turned his attention back to the television screen. He couldn’t wait to get the blond Slayer under his tutelage. He would make her scream for mercy and bleed rivers. Angel reached down to adjust his cock. His little slave slut would have to be the receptacle of his lust until he could get rid of Spike.

On the screen the Slayers continued to pursue and taunt their prey. Angelus knew that it was only a matter of time before Meers was dust. As he watched the spectacle he started to make plans. He’d go looking for Drusilla to let her know her Daddy was home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy and Faith strolled through the maze, using their senses to track Meers. Buffy smirked to herself as she got a stream of naughty memories from her mate. She didn’t let that interfere in her hunt though. Buffy turned to her sister Slayer with a comment. 

“I saw that your boy toy asked to be included in the breeder program.”

“Did he?” Faith answered in a cool voice. “Well, I guess he thought he’d get laid more often if he did that.” She tried to feign indifference, but she was caught off guard and a little hurt.

“Yeah, better get you jollies in while you can.” Buffy winked at Faith.

“Like hell.” Faith took out a stake. She could feel they were getting closer to Meers. “I’m glad I held off on requesting Wood tonight if he’s going to give it up to anyone now.”

“Well, there’s a vamp in the honor guard who’d be willing to accommodate you.” Buffy pulled out her stake too.

“You’re kidding right?” Faith slowed down as the Slayers came up to a blind corner.

“Not really.” Buffy’s movements mirrored Faith. “I’ve seen how Gunn looks at you.”

Warren jumped out, hoping to get the drop on the conversing Slayers. In just a few seconds, he realized how wrong he had been. He looked down in surprise when two stakes entered his heart at the same time. “Oh fuck,” he tried to say when his cells started to turn to dust.

“Fledglings are so boring,” Faith sighed. “Now what’s this about Gunn?”

“You need to go after him before some cute little girl vampire gets her fangs in him.” Buffy held up a hand. “I’m just saying.”

“I’ll think about it,” Faith replied. She put her stake away. “You’re the vampire layer. Are they better than regular old humans?”

Buffy shrugged. “I don’t know. Spike’s been my only lover.”

“Really?” Faith gave Buffy a wide-eyed look. “But I thought you were a cheerleader in high school.”

“So, what? Does cheerleader equal slut in your book?” Buffy slapped Faith’s shoulder. “That’s such a stereotype!”

“Sorry. Geez.” Faith rubbed her shoulder. “You don’t have to beat me up.”

“You like it, and you know it,” Buffy teased. “Come on, we need to go gussy you up so you can catch yourself your new man.”

“Whatever.” Faith rolled her eyes, but she let Buffy lead her towards the end of the maze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the television room, a round of cheers went off when the Slayers staked Meers. As the others were celebrating, Angelus strolled out of the room on his search for Drusilla. He was so intent on his own mission that he didn’t notice the eyes that followed his every movement.

On the way down the hallway, Angelus grabbed the arm of one of the minions. “Where’s Drusilla?” he growled.

“She’s in her compound across the courtyard.” The minion pointed out a nearby sliding glass door. 

“Thanks,” Angelus snarled. He pushed the minion into the wall before he slipped out the door and across the courtyard. Angelus tried to open the matching door on the opposite wall, but he discovered it was locked. He pounded on the brittle barrier.

A minute later a young, naked dark-haired human pulled the curtain away. “Mistress doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

Angel shifted into game face, and he put his face close to the glass. “Tell Drusilla that her Daddy wants to talk to her.”

“Mistress?” The human said over his shoulder before he unlocked the glass door. He stepped aside after he had opened the door. 

Angelus stepped into the room. He had expected Drusilla to race to his arms as soon as she saw him, but instead his favorite child just looked at him like he was a stranger. Drusilla laid naked on a chaise lounge, her legs parted with another dark haired human male busy between her legs. Angelus could see that both slaves had numerous fang bites all over their bodies.

“Hello, Angelus.” Drusilla put one arm above her head while she buried the hand of the other in her slave boy’s hair. “Don’t stop, Riley. Keep sucking on my pussy like a good little doggy. Parker, come here and drink from Mommy’s breast.”

The slave that had opened the door for Angelus hurried to Drusilla’s side. He kneeled down on the floor, and he put his mouth over one of Drusilla’s nipples.

“Come here, Drusilla,” Angelus commanded. He beckoned for the vampiress to come to him.

“I don’t think so,” Drusilla replied. “I have no desire to die for you. I’m perfectly happy right where I am.” The hand behind her head drifted down to cup the neglected breast. “My Spike provides for all my needs very nicely.”

“We can overthrow him, my sweet,” Angelus replied. “Together we could rule it all.”

Drusilla’s eyes had drifted shut in pleasure, but now they snapped open. “Blasphemy! I will not listen to your lies! If you continue on this path, you will not succeed.”

“Come on, Dru. It’s Spike.” Angelus shook his head. “Has he thralled all of you to make you believe he’s worth the effort?”

“You know nothing, Daddy.” Drusilla sneered at her Sire. “You think you are something special, but all you are is flotsam, drifting along on everybody else’s waves.”

Angelus realized that Drusilla wasn’t going to be much help to him. He decided that after he had gotten rid of Spike, he was going to have to punish Drusilla for her insolence. Without another word, he left Drusilla’s rooms to go to his own where he knew his slave slut was waiting for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy shoved Faith in front of the mirror. She had forced the dark-haired Slayer into some more feminine clothing, and now she was fixing Faith’s hair. “You know for such a confident girl, you sure are afraid to speak up for what you want.”

“Oh hush.” Faith swatted at Buffy’s hand. “I’m just as scared of rejection as the next person.”

Buffy gave a slight nod before she continued to work with Faith’s long dark tresses. In her mind she sent a message out to her mate, _Spike, could you please bring Gunn with you when you come to our rooms._

_Whatcha got on your mind, pet?_

_There’s a certain Slayer here that is more than a little interested in bald, black, beautiful vamp, and I’m dolling her up._

Spike let out a silent chortle. He turned to Xander and Gunn. “Harris, check on Angelus. I don’t trust that wanker any further than our little Tara could throw him.”

“Which means not at all.” Xander elbowed Gunn in the ribs. Then, he turned serious. “I know his slave from somewhere. I just wish I could remember from where.”

“I’m sure you will in time, white boy,” Gunn joked. He and Xander had been friends ever since they had found each other soon after being turned by a rampaging master vampire. Something had happened to many of the older vamps that had changed them from being reasonably sane to right out crazy. It was one of the reasons why Spike was trying to unite the clans.

“Come on, Gunn.” Spike clapped the younger vampire on the shoulder. “I’m sure Buffy has something right special planned as a post maze celebration.”

Gunn wondered why he’d been invited, but he knew to keep his mouth shut. Spike wasn’t right out crazy, but the bleached blond vamp was the touchiest creature he had ever encountered in all of his life. He let Spike lead him to the suite where Buffy lived. Gunn’s jaw dropped when he stepped inside, and he saw Faith waiting for him, dressed in a red dress that showed off her coloring beautifully.

“Hi, Charles,” Faith said shyly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin Wood waited for several hours for Faith to show up after the maze was finished, but she never did. Finally he gave up, and he went back to his room. In one of the hallways, he bumped into the head of the breeding program, Jonathon Levinson, a short dark-haired man who always had a kind word for him.

“Woah, Wood. You really pissed the Slayer off.” Jonathon stopped a few feet away from the larger black guy. “She stomped in here after Meers was dust, and she personally signed your papers to be transferred to my department. Welcome onboard.”

“What was her beef?” Wood was surprised at the mention of Faith’s ire.

“Slayers are as possessive as vampires are, you know.” Jonathon shrugged. “You’re lucky she didn’t stake you instead. Didn’t I tell you to let her know about your decision before she heard from somebody else?”

Wood sighed in defeat. Lately his luck had gone all to hell. He wondered what could go wrong next.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angelus slammed the door on his suite. His anger had swelled to epic proportions on his journey from Drusilla’s chambers. His childe was supposed to return to his side at command, but instead she had been insolent. Angelus’ eyes fell on his cowering slave who was chained spread eagle to the wall. 

Cordelia Chase, former Sunnydale prom queen and all around queen bitch, whimpered in terror. She hated her ‘master’. She hated her father. In fact, she was sure he hated the whole damned world. Cordelia closed her eyes to block out the angry visage of the vampire that her father had sold her to when he lacked the money to cover his back taxes. 

“Open your eyes, bitch,” Angelus growled. He gripped the slave’s face in his big hand. He had no idea what her name was, and frankly he didn’t give a shit either. “You will keep your eyes open when I’m about to fuck you.” He punctuated each word by hitting Cordelia’s head on the wall behind her.

Cordelia’s eyes popped open as the vampire’s hand slid down her body to roughly squeeze and twist her sensitive breasts. She gritted her teeth to hold back the moan that rose in her throat. She would die before she gave this animal the satisfaction of submitting to him, which was probably how she got herself into the situation she was in as it was. Cordelia was a strong willed girl, and she wasn’t going to be cowed no matter how much she hurt.

“Bitch.” Angelus hit the slave across the face as hard as he could. He growled in anger when she defiantly spit blood into his face. Angelus wiped the spittle off of his face, and he hit her again only this time in the stomach. 

A groan escaped past Cordelia’s lips. While she was trying to catch her breath, the vampire loosened his pants, positioned his prick at the entrance to her womb, and he rammed himself inside. Cordelia could feel the dry tissues inside her rip and tear. She knew her blood was now easing the animal’s way within her body. Her back protested the rough treatment of being rubbed against the wall.

“Whore, who do you think you are?” Angelus thrust against the female. “Think you’re a fucking big shot do you? I’ll show you.” He continued to pound into the slave’s body until his prick erupted forth a stream of fluid.

Cordelia gave a silent sigh of relief. Maybe it was over for the evening. The vampire was like most males, and he usually fell asleep after sex. She didn’t relish being left chained to the wall, but she could handle that.

Angelus tucked his deflated member back into his pants. He sniffed in disdain at the woman. “Stupid slut. Defying me like you are.” He suddenly raised his knee, and he slammed it into the slave’s crotch. “I’ll get some noise out of you if it’s the last thing I do.”

Cordelia felt the air leave her lungs in a whoosh when the vampire’s knee connected with her abused private parts. She was completely trapped, unable to do anything to escape Angelus’ rage. He punched, kicked, slapped, and scratched at her flesh until she could feel the darkness threatening to overwhelm her.

Angelus unchained the bleeding bitch from the wall. He was sick of inferior merchandise. He dragged Cordelia to the door of his suite, opened the door, and shoved the injured woman into the hallway. Angelus didn’t even think about draining her. In his eyes she wasn’t worth such a privilege.

Cordelia stumbled towards the wall opposite Angelus’ suite. She heard the door close behind her as she collapsed to the floor. Just before the darkness claimed her, she heard slowly approaching footsteps.

Xander watched as Angelus thrust his slave out into the hallway and slammed the door behind her. She was naked, covered with blood and bruises, and almost unconscious. Xander slowly approached the girl in case it was some kind of trap. When Angelus’ door stayed closed, he kneeled down next to her.

Xander realized that the woman had passed out. He brushed the hair out of her face, but the bruising made identifying her almost impossible. She was quite skinny and looked malnourished. Xander carefully picked the woman up. He figured that she would be more comfortable with a woman examining her. The witches were busy, he knew. So, that left Anyanka Giles. Xander started off down the hall towards the Giles’ suite.

Xander kicked the door of the Giles’ suite with one foot. The woman in his arms moaned as he shifted her into an easier holding position.

“Be right there.” Anyanka’s voice said from within the room. In a few seconds, the door swung open to reveal a petite blond haired woman. She gasped when she saw Xander and the contents of his arms. “What happened?”

“Angelus happened,” Xander growled. “Spike told me to keep an eye on him. When I got to his room, he threw her out.” He brushed past Anya. “Willow and Tara are busy helping Trick with his humans tonight.”

“She needs to be cleaned up.” Anya closed the door, and she hurried towards the bathroom. “While I’m doing that order some tea and broth from the kitchen. She looks like she hasn’t eaten in a coon’s age.”

Xander nodded his agreement. He carried the woman into the bathroom where he stood quietly waiting for Anyanka to fill the tub with warm, soapy water. When she indicated she was ready, he gently slid the hurt female into the water. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

“That’d be great.” Anyanka moved towards the tub. She glanced at Xander. “You did well, Xander. You saved her life.”

Xander shrugged. “I always ask myself ‘what would Buffy do’, and she wouldn’t leave anyone to die.”

The woman moaned in pain. The water had revived her enough that she was no longer unconscious. She could hear voices talking, and to her relief neither one was Angelus. She opened her blackened eyes the best she could. She realized she didn’t know who the woman was, but she recognized the man. “Xander Harris?” she rasped through swollen lips. “Haven’t seen you since graduation.”

“Cordelia?” Xander’s jaw dropped as he realized why he thought he knew Angelus’ slave. It was Cordelia Chase, most popular girl at Sunnydale High, and his secret crush for most of his high school career.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hi, Charles,” Faith said shyly.

Gunn gave a sideways glance at Spike before he stepped forward. “You look beautiful, Faith.”

“Thanks, so do you… I mean you look very handsome.” Faith had never felt so flustered in all her life. She was always the cool one that took the bull by the horns, or in this type of situation the man by the cock.

“Let’s leave these two alone to get better acquainted.” Buffy moved to Spike’s side. “They don’t need us to watch their every little move.”

“I agree, my pet. Let’s retire to your room.” Spike smirked down at his mate. “Watching you hunt always makes me horny.” He pulled her towards the bedroom. He called back over his shoulder, “Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.” 

Once Spike and Buffy were inside the bedroom of the Slayer’s suite, Spike trapped Buffy against the door with his body. He pressed his burgeoning hard-on into her soft, pliant body. “Have I told you how much your huntin’ turns me on, my pet?”

Buffy’s giggles turned into a groan when Spike’s mouth moved to her neck. “Not since the last time I used the maze, Master.”

“I guess I need to arrange more hunts then,” Spike spoke into the flesh of Buffy’s throat. He growled in delight when she shivered, and a fresh wave of feminine arousal perfumed the air. “On your knees, Slayer.”

Buffy slid down to the floor. Above her, Spike braced his hands against the door in anticipation of the delightful feel of her hot mouth on his cock. Buffy found her face level with Spike’s crotch. She licked her lips, ready to see to her mate’s pleasure.

Buffy unsnapped the button fly jeans, and she hooked her fingers in the waistband to tug them down over his ass and hips. She let out a sigh of satisfaction when his silky, soft erection slapped her in the face. Even after all this time, Buffy was amazed at how she affected her vampire. He could have anyone he wanted in the world, and yet, he had chosen her, even before she had been Chosen. 

Spike reached one hand down to touch Buffy’s hair. There were times when he couldn’t believe how insecure his beautiful girl was. He had never told her, because he never wanted to cause her pain, but he had made sure that her pillock father had understood just what he had abandoned.

Buffy looked up at her mate, and she smiled. He took such good care of her, and she always returned the favor. She took his cock in one hand as she covered the spongy, weeping head with her mouth. Without thought to herself, she took his long, fat length into her mouth until her nose was buried in his curls. She stayed in this position, swallowing around the crown of his prick, until air was an issue. Buffy was completely delighted by the groans of ecstasy that spilled from Spike’s mouth.

Spike remained still to let Buffy bring him off. All the blowjob would really do was bring him enough relief from his arousal to prepare her properly for what he had planned for the evening. He let his head fall forward, and he watched as her pretty, pink lips stretched to accommodate his cock. Her bright, green eyes watched his face.

Buffy was delighted when Spike spilled his seed into her mouth within seconds. It meant that he had other things in mind, and this was just the appetizer, no pun intended. Buffy swallowed all that his prick spilled forth. When he was done, she licked him clean. Then, she patiently waited for his next command.

“Go get naked, Slayer,” Spike growled. “Assume the position you know I like.”

“Yes, Master.” Buffy’s eagerness level skyrocketed. The position! He asked for the position. Her body fairly quivered in anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The little blond man giggled manically. It had been very easy to tap into the Aurelius surveillance system. The cameras in Angelus’ room showed the evil vampire off to perfection. As the blond man watched Angelus rape his slave and then toss the poor girl out of the room, he knew that this one was perfect for his plans. Angelus would fall from grace and freedom would be so sweet.

He rubbed his hands together in eager anticipation. He was sure that this one act would bring glory to his clan. Now, he just needed to come up with a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Spike sauntered towards the bedroom he shared with his mate. To the outside world, he was the Master and she the slave, but in the privacy of their bedroom Spike could show Buffy exactly how much he loved her.

Stopping in the doorway, Spike bit his lip while Buffy stripped her clothes off. Then, she went to the dresser where she removed a tube of lube from the top drawer. After she put the tube next to the pillow, she carefully arranged herself in the middle of the bed with her ass in the air. 

Spike gazed at the glistening wet slit and puckered hole that peeked at him from Buffy’s nether region. He quickly lost his own clothing before he crawled onto the bed behind his mate. As he lubed his cock in preparation of sinking into the tight, heated depths of her arse, he thought about the first time he had breached her rear passage.

_It only took Spike a few days to realize how close he was mated with his new slave. At first, he was more than a little disgruntled, but a week of mind melting and mind-melding sex had changed said mind set._

_Then, just before the master was about to take the slave’s last virginal offering, something changed._

_The self-proclaimed Slayer of Slayers owned a Slayer._

_Spike fucked his Slayer for hours before he whispered in her ear. His voice was husky from arousal and orgasms. “I want to come in your arse, my pet. Let me in.”_

_Buffy whimpered when Spike pulled his cock out of her clenching pussy, and he positioned himself at the entrance of her anal passage. There was no need for lube. She was so wet that her thighs glistened in the candle light._

_“Relax,” Spike murmured. Despite Buffy’s sudden surge of power from becoming the Slayer, he was happy to feel that that she still complied with his demands. It felt more like she wanted to be there than she had to be during those moments._

_“Please, Master. I feel so empty,” Buffy moaned. Spike liked her to be vocal, and she was all too willing to make him happy._

_“Don’t worry, I will.” Spike gripped Buffy’s hips. With one swift thrust, he buried himself inside her hot, snug behind._

_The vampire hissed at the exquisite sensations surrounding his cock. When his sweet Slayer slave squeezed his prick, Spike muttered, “Bloody buggerin’ fuck.”_

_Buffy giggled from beneath him._

 

“Not that time of the month.” Buffy’s voice pulled Spike from his memories.

“Right you are, my pet,” Spike replied with a smirk. He took a deep breath to steel himself. “Show me again what you can do with your strength, Slayer.”

Buffy held as still as she could, considering her arousal had climbed while she had shared Spike’s memory of their first anal intercourse together. She contracted and released her inner muscles around the invading shaft. Buffy had long decided that having Spike’s cock buried deep within her body was her favorite past time.

“Fuck,” Spike moaned. He leaned over Buffy’s body and shoved his fingers into the slick, wet pussy. He left them lodged deep within her while he brushed his thumb against her clit. Spike was determined that they would come together.

Buffy held back her release just as she was trained to do until she felt Spike’s cock pulsate with orgasm. His whispered command ‘come now’ echoed in her mind even before they reached their climax together. The vampire and his Slayer collapsed in a sated, sticky mess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“The tribute has arrived,” Donovan said when Draconis entered the suite where the Grangrel vampires were staying at on the Aurelius estate.

“Good. Now Spike and the others will know that my intentions towards Mina are serious,” Draconis replied. He sat down across from his minion.

Donovan nodded. Being young and brash did not stop him from understanding that in the upcoming clan fight the Grangrel clan needed to be on the winning side. Everyone with half a brain knew that was Spike of Aurelius’ side.

“Rus brings unsettling news.” Donovan waved over a young vamp with pale blond hair. Rus’ impatience was clear to see.

“I thought your Sire planned on keeping you out of this war?” Draconis swept the boy into his arms. “He promised that my godchilde wouldn’t need to worry about an untimely death.”

“That all changed, godsire.” Rus returned the hug. “Some fool is attempting to put Clan Vladius back together. I was their first target. Father is less than pleased.”

“Has he finally dropped his neutrality then?” Draconis stepped away from Rus. He found himself a comfortable chair to sprawl in.

“Yes, he has.” Rus found his own chair where he sat up straight and precisely. Posture had been beaten into the boy before and after his death. “How many have sided with Clan Aurelius now?”

“There is your clan, of course, the Luminites, as well as the Grangels, the LaSombras, and the Romanovs.” Draconis ticked the names off on his fingers. “That’s five of the strongest clans. That leaves the clans of Akakios, Lycurgus, Narmer, Decimus, and Quirinus as the other five. The others are too new or have too much inner squabbling to be considered stable..”

“They won’t join us.” Rus shook his head. “I met all of the heir apparents for those clans at school. They are living too far in the past and the old ways to change now. They regularly kill humans for meals.”

“We could wait them out,” Donovan said. It’s only a matter of time before the humans in their territories die out. They’ll weaken, and we’ll be able to take their clans for ourselves.”

“I doubt Tyr of Lycurgus will wait that long.” Draconis shook his head. “That vamp thirsts for power.”

The door of the suite opened and Mina floated in. She had a big smile on her face. 

“Why so happy, my sweet?” Draconis asked when he saw his future mate.

“Tasha and William were just so wonderful tonight. I just love when I get to spend time with Master Spike and Buffy’s children.” Mina drifted over to Draconis. She sank to the floor, and she laid her head on the vampire’s knee. “I want children. It would be an honor to give you the heir you want from my own body.”

“Explain this phenomenon to me.” Draconis’ hand stroked Mina’s hair.

The young woman spent a few hours explaining Willow’s magic and how the witch had used it to produce babies. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Cordelia?” Xander’s jaw dropped as he realized why he thought he knew Angelus’ slave. It was Cordelia Chase, most popular girl at Sunnydale High, and his secret crush for most of his high school career.

“Long time, no see, Harris,” Cordelia said. She winced when she shifted in the water. She gave Anya a tight smile when the other woman tried to help her get comfortable.

“How the hell did you end up with Angelus?” Xander asked. He doubted that the Cordelia he remembered would have willingly decided to serve Angelus.

Cordelia ducked her head. She hated the truth, but she couldn’t think of a good lie. It wasn’t her fault. “Daddy didn’t pay his taxes. He sold me to cover the debt.”

The bathroom echoed with Xander’s menacing growl. He stomped out of the room, and both women jumped when the outer door slammed. Cordelia let out a nervous giggle. 

“Hope nobody gets in his way.” Anya giggled. She hadn’t seen Xander that riled up about something in quite some time. “He’s pretty mad.” She took out the softest rag she owned, lathered it up with healing soap, and handed it to Cordelia.

Cordelia let out her own nervous giggle before she took the rag. With great care, she started to wash her bruised face. She looked up in surprise when Xander stomped back into the room. “Back so soon?”

Xander pointed a finger at Cordelia. Before he was halfway to Angelus’ quarters to tear him apart, he realized a solution to the problem. His yellow demon eyes flashed in anger. “You’re mine! I found you! He can’t have you back!”

Cordelia’s eyes opened wide in astonishment. “C-can you do t-that?” The thought of Angelus getting a hold of her again scared her. She’d dealt with enough abuse already.

Anya took Cordelia’s hand between her softer ones. “Yes, he can, but he needs to take a little sip of blood while saying the words.” 

Cordelia glanced back and forth between Anya and Xander. She caught her lip between her teeth while she thought about what was being offered. In a small voice, she asked, “Are you sure he won’t be able to get me back?”

Both Anya and Xander shook their heads. “Even if Angelus tried, Buffy wouldn’t let it happen if you belong to me,” Xander replied. “She’s funny that way.”

Anya nodded her agreement.

“Okay.” Cordelia took a deep breath, and she released it. “How do we do this?”

Xander dropped to his knees beside the tub. He carefully took Cordelia’s arm, sank his teeth into her wrist and took a sip of her blood. When he pulled away, he said in a very soft, but firm voice, “Abandoned slave, without a master and without hearth, I take thee for my own. I will shelter you, feed you, and provide for your every need. You are mine.”

“Yours.” Cordelia let out a strangled cry. She grabbed Xander’s arm. “Cut your wrist now.”

Xander stared at the woman in astonishment, but he did as she asked. He glanced at Anya who looked just as amazed as he thought he probably did.

Cordelia licked the wounded wrist. “Abandoned no more. I am with my master and found my hearth. I am yours. I will let you shelter me, feed me and provide for my every need. You are mine.”

“Yours,” Xander sighed.

“How on earth did you know that?” Anya asked. She didn’t know of many humans outside the vamp clans that had any idea what the different vampire rituals were.

“Right after Angelus bought me, I had a dream about this guy named Doyle,” Cordelia whispered. “He warned me that Angelus would someday abandon me and that I needed to be ready. He told me the ritual. I think he was my guardian angel.” She looked at the vampire still kneeling beside her. “Guess all this vampire crap explains the weirdness of Sunnydale, huh?”

“It is a Hellmouth.” Xander looked at Cordelia through tear-filled eyes of joy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spike rose from his bed, both happy and sated. His mate lay sprawled across the sheets, and he could see the bruises and love bites that littered her body. He felt pride in marking her thusly.

“I thought you’d sleep in today,” Buffy mumbled into her pillow.

Spike leaned over to place a kiss on the Slayer’s shoulder. “Would, but I got news that the Romanov tribute will be here shortly.”

“I hope it’s a good one. At least it better be to get you out of bed so early in the day,” Buffy muttered. She rolled over and watched Spike dress.

“He dares not make it poorly, or it will be an insult to our clan,” Spike assured Buffy. “Marius knows that offerin’ me tribute means our enemies will destroy him even if I reject the gift.”

“I can’t wait for this all to be over.” Buffy rose from the bed. She pushed her tussled hair from her face. “I want things to be normal again.”

Spike finished putting on his clothes, and he walked back over to Buffy. He cupped her face in his hands. “I know you do, my pet. Hang in there.”

Buffy leaned into Spike’s hand, oblivious of her nudity. “Hungry, baby?”

Spike nodded before he shifted into game face. He flicked Buffy’s hair off her neck, and he nuzzled against her flesh. Spike waited for Buffy to moan before he sank his teeth into her artery. A few sips later, he pulled away. He used his tongue to clean and close the bite marks.

“I love you, Spike,” Buffy whispered.

“Love you too, pet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Lilah woke up feeling odd. It didn’t help that her Master’s child lay heavy on her bladder. She was completely uncomfortable. Lilah slowly rolled over while she tried to find a comfortable position to lie in.

“Something wrong, my pet.” Nest had adopted William’s pet name when he’d heard it.

“Just uncomfortable, Master,” Lilah said softly. “Your child grows large.”

Nest allowed his slave to get comfortable on her side with pillows under her ungainly stomach before he spooned to her back. He cradled Lilah’s belly with one hand.

“Are you pleased, Heinrich?” Lilah whispered. Since they were alone she could call him by his given name.

“Immensely.” Nest buried his sharp teeth in his woman’s neck, not drinking, merely holding her in place. Then, he felt her stomach tighten as a contraction hit her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Spike entered the throne room. The only person in the room so far was Willow. “Give me a report on Trick,” he demanded when he saw the red-haired witch.

Willow bowed to the master vampire. “Tara and I were able to help Master Trick,” she replied. “He took our advice.”

Spike moved to the throne where he sat down. “Advice?”

“Yes, Master Spike. He returned home taking one of our other witches named Amy Madison home with him.” Willow ducked her head again. “She is powerful enough to lift the curse on his lands.”

“You’ve done a right fine job, Red,” Spike praised the young woman.

“I received word just before you arrived that Master Nest’s woman has gone into labor. May I attend to her?”

Spike waved a dismissive hand. “You know you can.”

Willow hurried from the throne room. She passed Lawson and his assistant Dalton on her way out.

“You’re gonna love this,” Lawson said with a smirk. “Old Marius sent what he thinks is the treasure of Amara.”

Spike’s eyebrows rose high on his face. Every vamp knew the legend of the treasure of Amara. It was said to hold the holiest of vampire grails. This was a stone only know as the gem of Amara, fabled to let the undead walk during the day and let the wearer be impervious to other vulnerabilities such as stakes. “The gem,” Spike whispered in awe.

“Such an item would give our side a distinct advantage,” Draconis said. He entered the room with Rus and Donovan.

“It would,” Spike agreed.

Dalton looked worried. “That’s all great if we can just figure out which item is the gem. The tribute is massive.” The bookish vampire remembered the number of crates that had arrived a few hours before.

Spike nodded. “Find a way, Dalton. I have every confidence in your abilities. If you need help, ask.”

Dalton hurried from the room. At the doorway he was knocked aside by an angry Angelus. He bowed his head in apology. Lucky for him, the older vampire didn’t take any notice of him.

Spike narrowed his eyes in anger. That was yet another mark against his grandsire. His servants were not Angelus’ to abuse. They served him well, and therefore he treated them well.

“My slave has disappeared! I want her found,” Angelus growled. “The little slut will be punished for her insolence.”

Spike burst out laughing. Angelus’ posturing was the funniest thing he’d seen in a long time. Soon, the others followed his lead.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Angelus roared. He stepped towards Spike in a threatening manner. “You insolent little upstart. I am going to stake you right here and now.” He got a lascivious gleam in his eye. “Then, I’ll fuck that Slayer bitch of yours.”

“You’re such a coward to threaten a man in his own home.” A new voice rang out in the room.

Angelus turned towards the voice. When he saw who was addressing him, he became incensed. “Bitch, where have you been? Get over here now!” He pointed to the spot on his heel.

“The name is Cordelia Chase.” Cordelia stood tall and regal with Xander at her back. Anyanka stood to one side with Gunn and Faith at the other. “I have a new master.”

“That is not possible,” Angelus snarled. “I have not sold your papers to anyone.”

“You abandoned me!”

Angelus vamped out before he advanced on Cordelia. His eyes shifted to the four that stood with the bitch. Harris stepped in front of Cordelia, directly challenging Angelus.

Anyanka nudged Cordelia. They had spent several hours going over how Cordelia should present herself to Spike.

Cordelia stepped towards the obviously amused Spike. She knelt with her head bowed. “Master Spike, I pledge my life and loyalties to you. I vow to use all that I am to further you and your goals.”

Spike glanced at the still posturing Angelus. Then, his eyes flickered to the smug grin that graced the face of his mate’s slave, Xander Harris. He knew the opportunity was too good of one to pass up. It would also allow him to reward Harris for his faithful service. With a snort, he said, “I accept.”

Angelus turned on his grandchilde. “You can’t do that. I am _your_ elder. You will give me respect.”

“I’ve never given you respect, Angelus. You’ve never earned it,” Spike scoffed. He rose to his feet and slowly made his way down off the throne dais. “I’m certainly not going to now.”

Angelus sneered at the shorter, younger vampire. “Then, I shall teach you respect! I, Angelus of Aurelius, challenge you, William the Bloody, to a fight! Death or defeat!”

Spike raised one eyebrow. “I accept,” he replied in a calm manner. “We will meet in three night’s time when the moon is full.”

“When I defeat Peroxide boy here…” Angelus pointed at the others, and especially Cordelia and Xander. “I will own all of you, and you’ll rue the day you crossed Angelus.” He swaggered out of the room, sure of his victory.

“Losing is not an option,” Spike said softly. “Help Dalton find that gem. Use any of our resources.” He pointed at Lawson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Angelus strolled down a hall with a smirk on his face. He was older and stronger than Spike, and he knew he could beat the little upstart. He just needed some primo blood to prepare him.

Angelus wandered around the compound until he ran across a tall, bald black man. As he watched the man, he realized he was close to his own quarters.

“Stupid worthless bitch.” Wood took another swig from his bottle. “What makes her think she’s better than me? Who the hell cares if I signed up for the breeder program?”

Angelus smirked when an idea popped into his head. Here was some blood and the makings of a minion. He reached out to smack the man upside the head. When the man fell, Angelus caught his shoulder. He dragged Wood to his room.

Once inside, Angelus drained Wood until he was almost dead. Then, he fed the dying human some of his own blood. It was just enough to make Wood into a minion.

Angelus dropped the body to the floor. “I have a brilliant idea, if I say so myself.” He gave a self-centered chuckle. “Your ideas are always brilliant. Now, time to pay Dru another visit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The little blond man watched with avid interest when his prey challenged Spike. He knew there was no way that Angelus could win against bleached blond. After all, Spike had Slayer blood on tap.

“Maybe it’s time to ask Mistress Buffy for a boon,” Andrew Wells whispered to himself. He watched Angelus drain and turn Robin Wood. “They owe me for Warren’s capture.”

Andrew touched the television screen. “You will be mine, my Angel. I promise.” He let out a maniacal giggle.

On the screen Angelus knocked on Drusilla’s compound door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“Losing is not an option,” Spike said softly. “Help Dalton find that gem. Use any of our resources.” He pointed at Lawson.

Lawson left the throne room in search of Dalton. On his way, he passed Buffy strolling down the hallway. “Angelus challenged Master Spike,” he announced.

“He did what?” Buffy growled. Her easygoing manner changed when she heard the news. She knew that the big jackass was going to be trouble. “If he thinks my mate is an easy target, he better think again.” She brushed past Lawson in her hurry to get to the throne room.

Lawson grinned as he strolled away. Now that Buffy was on the warpath, Angelus didn’t stand a chance. “I just need to figure out a way to find that damned gem,” he grumbled.

“Talking to yourself again, old man?”

Lawson looked up to find Wesley, Rupert Giles’ apprentice, sauntering towards him. “Pryce. You and Giles back from your trip?””

“Just.” Wesley stopped. “I’m sure Rupert will be reporting to Master Spike as soon as he’s settled.” He fiddled with the blue collar proclaiming his ownership by Spike’s favored slave.

“Good. I need your help.”

“What’s up?” Wesley fell into step with Lawson without doubting that it was the right course of action.

Lawson explained Angelus’ challenge and Spike’s orders while he led Wesley towards the treasure room where the tributes were housed. Once there they found Dalton directing several worker minions on where to place the crates to organize them in the best way to check them.

Meanwhile, a seething mad Slayer stormed into the throne room. She would use every weapon in her arsenal to insure that her mate and master won the challenge. Buffy flung herself down at Spike’s feet, and she offered up her wrist. “Feed only on my Slayer blood, Master. Let my strength by your strength.”

Faith glanced at Gunn for a moment before she joined her sister Slayer at the feet of their master. “Let my strength be your strength,” Faith echoed Buffy’s words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Your labor is progressing fast,” Willow told the panting and sweating Lilah. She hunched over the woman to check her cervix. “Master Nest, can you hold her up like I demonstrated?”

The Master nodded his consent even while he climbed onto the bed behind his woman. He leaned down to whisper in Lilah’s ear. “I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you would bring glory to Clan Aurelius.” Two decades ago Nest couldn’t imagine a life like the one he was living. Everything was about the kill and eating, but William’s systematic decimation of the Clan Vladius changed the world.

“It hurts so bad. I want this baby out now!” Lilah huffed. She never thought she’d be in the position to be having a baby. She didn’t even like kids. Lilah went to law school and immediately signed on to work for Wolfram and Hart’s prestigious firm. Soon afterwards, the demonic law firm, in an attempt to bribe Clan Aurelius, gave several of its lawyers to the vampires. Lindsey, Darla’s slave, and herself were among the numbers.

“You’re almost ready, Lilah,” Willow said in a patient voice. “When the next contraction hits, push hard to the count of ten, just like we practiced.”

“Easy for you to say,” Lilah growled when the contraction hit her. She pushed while the Master counted in her ear. After a few seconds, they were both able to relax.

“Don’t worry,” Willow soothed, “In eight months you can return the favor.”

Nest looked up in surprise. This news startled him enough that his attention left his laboring slave. “You’re pregnant? The exchange with the werewolves went as planned then?”

Willow glanced up with a nod. “I confirmed it today. We’re lucky that scum Meers didn’t jeopardize everything.”

“Ohhh, baby now. Talk later,” Lilah groaned. Her body tightened again. Time slipped away from her as everything narrowed down to the spot between her legs and the contractions that racked her body. It didn’t take much longer before Willow laid a perfect baby girl on Lilah’s chest.

Nest stared down at the small creature. Never before had he felt such an overwhelming emotion towards another living creature. He lifted one finger, and he swiped it down the side of the baby’s face.

“She’s so beautiful,” Lilah sighed. “Petra Morgana Nest is perfect for her.” She leaned back against the Master’s shoulder, and oblivious of their audience, she murmured, “We finally did something good with our lives, Heinrich.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Angelus slammed into Drusilla’s living quarters. With her under his power he would once again rule the roost. “I’ll show that little fucker just who he’s dealing with,” he growled.

Angelus quickly realized the rooms were empty of his childe and her human slaves. The only being present was a placid-faced servant girl cleaning the furniture. “Where is that bitch?”

“Mistress Drusilla left for her annual trip to Prague, Master,” the servant informed Angelus. She didn’t even look up from her task.

Angelus let out a snarl. His cock was full and heavy from the prior thoughts of being between Drusilla’s pale thighs again after so many years. With his slave girl stolen from him, he was without release. It was the servant girl’s bad luck to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. By the time Angelus was finished with her, she was but a broken shell of a woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Draconis, followed by Donovan and Rus, arrived in the throne room just in time to watch the cool, calculating siphoning of Slayer blood from the dark Slayer’s wrist. There was such little emotion behind the exchange that the dark haired vampire wondered if Spike truly received any benefits from the blood. 

Faith moved away from Spike while Buffy moved closer. The blond Slayer opened her robe, and she let the diaphanous garment fall to the floor. She made the sensuous glide up the dais where she perched on Spike’s lap to present her bared neck to him. The vampires in the room shifted with tension when the Slayer’s musky arousal hung on the air.

“What’s going on?” Draconis asked the still retreating Faith.

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Darla entered the room with her leashed slave boy.

Faith stopped in her tracks, her eyes fixed on Spike and his mate. “Angelus challenged Spike to a fight to the death. We will do whatever it takes to make sure our Master wins.”

“As will I,” Draconis vowed. On each side of him, his clan members added their allegiance to their leader’s commitment.

“That childe is really getting on my last nerve,” Darla growled. She tightened her grip on Lindsey’s leash. “He needs to be put down like a dog.”

Just then a short, stocky blond vampire raced into the room. He barely glanced at the gathered people before he flung himself on the floor in front of Spike and Buffy. “A boon, Mistress. Please grant me a boon.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spike raised an eyebrow at his mate. “Another one, my pet?”

Buffy shook her head. “No, Master. This is Andrew. He’s part of the security forces.”

“He doesn’t look like much,” Spike observed. 

“He’s in charge of monitoring the cameras, Master,” Buffy replied. She was careful to sound respectful and articulate. They were in more of an official setting, and she didn’t want Spike to lose face with any of his minions.

Spike studied the prostate vampire for a few minutes before he spoke again, “I’ll listen to your boon, but don’t get your hopes up.”

“Oh yes, Master Spike. Thank you, Master Spike,” Andrew’s muffled voice said. “Angelus has made a servant. It is that pleasure slave that Mistress Faith used to fuck. Now, Angelus is in Drusilla’s suite. I know you will beat him. You are a god among vampires.”

“Suck up,” somebody in the room grunted.

“Robin Wood?” Faith snorted. “He’ll be a crappy minion. That’s for sure.”

Spike laughed. “I’m glad you have confidence in me, mate, but what exactly do you want?”

“I want Angelus for my very own.” Andrew giggled in a maniacal tone. He rubbed his hands together. “I will call him George. I will hug him and pet him and squeeze him. I will rub him and caress him. I will punish him when he’s bad.” 

Spike looked around the gathered group while he made up his mind. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to dust Angelus, but he knew that being kept as a slave would be a greater punishment. Finally, he said, “I will grant your boon. However, precautions will have to be made. He will have to submit to Maggie Walsh.”

“You want to fit him with one of her data chips?” Darla asked. She was surprised that Spike would allow any creature, even one he hated as much as he hated Angelus, to undergo such a procedure.

“One of her brand new ones, even,” Spike chortled. “He won’t even be able to hurt demons with the new ones.”

Andrew groveled happily. “Oh thank you, Master Spike. I will contact Professor Walsh immediately. She was my favorite professor back in college.” He scrambled to his feet, and he rushed out of the room.

“That might come back to bite you on the butt, friend,” Draconis replied.

Spike nodded his acknowledgement. “We’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t.” He turned to Darla. “Angelus can’t hurt Dru, can he?”

Darla shook her head. “Dru is off to Prague on her annual sabbatical. You know how she likes the healing properties of that spicy Czech blood.”

Buffy let out a gasp of horror. “That means the cleaning crew is working on her rooms. They don’t stand a chance against him. They’re only humans.”

Darla tilted her head in understanding. “I will go check immediately. When we’re done there, I’ll have the security detail start their search for Wood.”

“Be careful,” Spike cautioned. After Darla left with her slave to check on Angelus’ and Wood’s whereabouts, he turned to Draconis. “You needed to chat me up, Draconis of Grangrel?”

“My tribute to you has arrived along with my godchild,” Draconis drawled. “It’s going to be hard to top the Gem of Amara though.”

“I’m sure you’ll do your best though, mate.” Spike sprawled in his chair. With a flick of his fingers, Buffy kneeled beside him in her submissive position. The other slaves took their places around the dais.

Draconis smirked at his host. “Well, since you have received a great amount valuable tribute, what you need is a treasure guardian or two.” He snapped his fingers at Rus who stepped forward with an ornate box that no one had noticed before. “These are to protect your most valuable possessions.”

Rus waved a hand to magically open the box. Inside it revealed two iridescent eggs nestled in velvet. “When these hatch they will imprint on your children, becoming their most ardent defenders from enemies. I have one of my own actually. Unfortunately I had to leave him at home.”

“Why have I not heard of this before?”

“It has always been a Luminite secret, my lord,” Rus replied. “As a tribute from my own Sire, we share this knowledge with Clan Aurelius.” 

Spike nodded. “What breed are they?”

Rus glanced at the kneeling Slayer. “Ironically these eggs belong to a Dutch Windcrest Slayer that somehow managed to mate with a Bloodwind. There were only these two eggs in the clutch.”

“And if I happen to have more children?” Spike’s hand fell to stroke Buffy’s hair.

Rus nodded. “My own is a Venomsnout. If there are more children that you wish to have a guardian, please just contact my father Lukus of Luminite.”

“How long before they hatch?”

“Any day now,” Rus answered. He closed the box before he presented it to Spike with a courteous bow.

Willow slipped into the room where she waited for the proceedings to be completed. Then, she approached the dais, and she knelt in front of Spike. “I’d like to announce the birth of Petra Morgana Nest. The Master has his heir.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Robin Wood’s eyes popped open. They immediately turned yellow when his vampiric features pushed forward. His stomach growled, making his mind immediately think of hot, delicious blood pouring down his throat. Wood couldn’t wait to find Faith to teach the little Slayer slut a lesson. He sat up and stretched.

“Good you’re awake, boy,” Angelus growled. He leaned over to grab the new minion by one ear. “I’ve lost my bitch slave, and humans are too easily broken.”

“Let me the fuck go,” Wood snarled. He tried to pull away from Angelus, but the older vampire was stronger than him.

Angelus used his other hand to backhand Wood. “You are here for my pleasure and my pleasure only. You speak out of line again, and you’ll regret it.” He reached down to loosen his trousers to release his aroused cock. Blood and semen still clung to the engorged member from Angelus’ rape of Drusilla’s woman.

“I don’t suck cock,” Wood hissed. Again he attempted to get loose from Angelus’ grip.

“You do now!” Angelus pulled the minion towards his crotch. “If you bite me, I will pull your teeth one by one.”

Wood cringed, but he figured he could bide his time. After all, the other vamp had to sleep sometime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Tasha, William. I have something for you,” Spike called out when he entered the children’s quarters. Under his arm he carried the ornate box with the dragon’s eggs inside.

“Daddy, Daddy,” William and Tasha yelled at the same time. They rushed towards their father from different directions of the suite. “Did you bring us a present?”

“You are one smart bird, pumpkin,” Spike said with a grin. He presented the box to his daughter. “I brought you an extra special present.”

“Oh, oh, let us see.”

Spike opened the box to let the kids see the eggs. He had to admit they were very pretty eggs. They seemed to glisten under the lights like polished seashells that Spike remembered collecting as a child during a rare journey to the seashore. “These are dragon eggs. Inside each one is a baby dragon that wants to be your friend.”

Tasha put a hand out. She let it hover above the eggs for a few moments before she finally caressed the egg on the right with her fingers. She looked up at her father. “This one is mine. I can tell.”

“Can you now?”

Tasha bit her lip while she nodded her consent. “This one wants to grow up and go on grand adventures just like me while William’s will be happy in the library all the time.”

Spike turned to his son. “Do you agree, William, my boy?”

William nodded without speaking. He was quite happy to go along with whatever Tasha thought. There were times when she quite effectively channeled Grandma Dru, and he had a feeling this was one of those times. He reached out to touch his egg.

“A pet means more responsibility,” Spike commented. “Your mother will be quite brassed off if you neglect your new friend.”

“We won’t,” Tasha promised while William nodded with great enthusiasm.

“See that you don’t.” Spike stood back up. “I suppose you two should run along, and let Rupes know about your new responsibility. He’s back from his trip, if I understand right.”

Tasha’s face became brighter as she turned to run back out of the room. “Grandpa Giles, Grandpa Giles,” she called out as she went. “Guess what daddy gave us?”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Darla swept down the hallway towards Drusilla’s suite. Angelus had irritated her very last nerve for the very last time. The only worthwhile thing that came out of his turning was Spike. Not that he had anything to do with that directly since Spike was Drusilla’s Childe.

Darla paused at the entrance of Drusilla’s quarters before she pushed the door open. Her nose wrinkled when she saw the sight before her. The cleaning woman lay on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

Darla knew the woman as Almerta, an ambitious young lady who wanted to be more than part of the janitorial squad. She squatted by Almerta where she listened to the woman’s faltering heartbeat. Angelus always was hard on his toys.

Almerta felt a presence beside her. She tried to open her battered eyes, but she only managed to get one eyelid barely up. She was thankful to see it wasn’t the beast that had abused her. “Help me,” she gasped from bruised and bloody lips. “Make it stop hurtin’.”

“There’s only one thing that can save you now,” Darla said in a cool voice. She slipped into game face, and she lowered her face to lick some blood off of Almerta’s face. Then, she used her fangs to rip open one wrist which she pressed against the dying woman’s mouth. A sly smirk graced Darla’s face. “Your assailant challenged Spike, and a minion has asked for a boon. When Spike wins he will give Angelus to Andrew for his own. If you want revenge, I suggest you suck up to Andrew Wells.”

Almerta’s dying eyes filled with a manic delight. She took one last swallow of potent Aurelian blood before her heart fluttered to a stop.

Darla rose to her feet. As soon as she captured Wood, she’d send a cleanup crew to Drusilla’s suite. Once she was outside the room, she dipped her fingers in her own blood, and she marked the door with her symbol to let everyone know that there was something of hers inside. Then, Darla set off to find the security forces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Darla and her security force hid down the hall from Angelus’ room. As much as the blond vampiress wanted to rush in to put her Childe down like the dog he was, she knew that Spike wouldn’t appreciate having his victory taken away from him. Darla remembered the way Angelus had treated Spike when Drusilla introduced him into the fold.

The turning of Robin Wood was unauthorized by Spike. Darla herself had permission to turn humans in Spike’s compound, unlike Angelus. That was why she wasn’t worried about any repercussions for turning Almerta. In fact, she figured that Spike would approve of it as a sweet bit of revenge.

“Wood is on the move.” Andrew’s voice crackled through the walkie-talkie on Xander’s belt. “My George has fallen asleep.”

“That boy is weird with a capital W,” Gunn grunted.

One of the other guards nodded, but commented with, “True, but he’s a genius with the electronics.”

Darla shushed the guards just as the suite entrance opened. Robin Wood snuck out, carefully closing the door behind him.

“He’s looking a bit worse for wear,” Gunn murmured. He almost felt sorry for the fledge. Not everyone had as good of an awakening as he’d had when he was turned.

“Angelus always was hard on his toys,” Darla said. “Grab him,” she ordered.

Wood ran as soon as he saw the guards and Darla, but he was no match for the older, faster vampires. It was fair to say that Robin Wood’s final death was like everything else in his life – anticlimactic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“Donovan, I have a special task for you.” Draconis placed a hand on the other vampire’s shoulder.

“I will endeavor to fulfill your wishes to the best of my abilities, Sire,” Donovan said in a reverent tone. He wanted his clan leader to be pleased with him.

“Those that plan on remaking the clan Vlad have tried to kill one of our own. This must not go unpunished,” Draconis replied. “You are going to lead several assassins on a mission to exterminate those that threaten our allies and us.”

“I understand.” Donovan bowed from the waist. “I will do as you require, Sire. Anyone with even the smallest drop of Vlad blood will be wiped from the face of the earth.”

An evil smirk settled on Draconis’ face. “I knew I could count on you. Now go. Collect the assassins.”

“Sire.” Donovan hurried from the room.

Draconis turned to Mina. “I’ve done all that you’ve asked, pet? Will you marry me? Will you be the mother of my children?”

A smile broke out on Mina’s face, and she flung herself into Draconis’ arms. “Of course I will, silly.” Their lips met in a fiery kiss.

Rus shook his head. Draconis and his woman would be busy for awhile. Despite being a vamp, Rus wasn’t really a voyeur. It was much more fun to participate. Sticking his hands in his pockets, the young vampire strolled out of the room in search of something infinitely more exciting than watching his godsire have sex.

Rus wandered through the hallways until he found himself in a corridor with pale blue walls and exotic green tiles. He paused by a doorway when he heard a young voice inside.

“Come on, William. Your dragon had to have talked to you,” a bossy girl’s voice said. “Mine talks to me all the time. He says his name is Smite.”

“Fine. Tasha,” William said. He sounded like he was interested in something besides talking to the girl. “My dragon’s name is Enid.”

“How long before they hatch, do you think?” Tasha asked.

Rus could almost hear the boy’s eye roll in his words. However, he was astonished. To his knowledge dragons didn’t talk to anyone until after they hatched and were imprinted on someone.

William let out a huff of air. “I’m tryin’ to read. Go away.”

“Fine.” Tasha stomped to the door into the hallway. She flung it open, and she let out a gasp of surprise when she found Rus standing in the corridor outside the room. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Rus of the Clan Luminite.” The young vampire bowed slightly to the girl. 

Tasha’s eyes took in the white-blond hair on top of Rus’ head. “Daddy bleaches his hair that color. Do you?”

Rus let out a snort of laughter. “No, my hair color is all natural.”

“Oh,” Tasha’s voice fell with disappointment.

Rus gave the girl a slight smirk. “Now, what’s this I overheard about your dragon talking to you already?”

Tasha gave Rus a suspicious look. “You know about the dragons?”

“I was the one that presented them to your father.” Rus tilted his head. “My dragon’s name is Stark. My father gave him to me when I was just about your age.” What he didn’t tell Tasha was that it was right after his own father was turned. His father didn’t want any rival clan to try and kill Rus before he was old enough to be turned himself.

“Did your dragon talk to you before he hatched?”

Rus shook his head. “No, he was at least two weeks old before he spoke to me.”

Tasha’s eyes opened wide. “Wow.”

“Natasha, who are you talking to?” Spike’s voice sounded from further inside the room. “You know better than to answer the door.”

“I’m talking to Rus, Daddy,” Tasha called back over her shoulder. “He said his dragon didn’t talk to him until after it was born.”

Spike appeared behind Tasha. “Really?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rus nodded politely. “Yes, Sir.”

Spike tilted his head to study the other vampire. Rus was young, but he had an air of being old about him. “Come inside and tell us more about the dragons, young Luminite.”

“Well, uh...” Rus thought about Draconis and Mina back in their own set of rooms. There was no way he was going back there. “Sure. Why not? I’d be happy to, sir.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

“I think I found it,” Lawson said. He held the Gem of Amara aloft for the others to see. “I can see why no one would suspect this was anything special. It’s butt ugly.”

“Guess there’s one way to find out,” Dalton replied. He took the ring, put it on, and grabbed up a crucifix. When nothing happened, he grinned. “Let me dip my fingers in some holy water.”

“There is no way I’m going to stake you,” Lawson muttered. “If it fails, Spike would have my guts for garters.”

Wesley snorted from his corner of the room. “You’ve been hanging around him way too long, Lawson. You’re using Spike-isms now.”

“At least it’s not a Buffy-ism,” Lawson replied. 

Dalton steeled himself against pain before he poured a droplet of holy water on the back of his hand. He stared in amazement while the droplet of water trickled off his hand to fall to the floor of the room. “Well, two down.” He looked at his companions. “I think I’m going to check out the sunshine.”

Lawson watched Dalton cross to the door to outside. “You know, Pryce. I’m glad we’re on Spike’s side. He’ll be unstoppable with the gem.”

Wesley nodded his agreement. “Although, my father’s probably rolling in his grave. Slayers and Watchers teamed up with vampires. That’s certainly not the way of the old Council.”

“Good thing you and Rupert are the new Council then, isn’t it?” Lawson replied. He was interrupted by Dalton’s hoot of laughter.

Dalton stuck his hand into the sunshine, and then, he moved his whole body into the light. He let out a hoot of laughter. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the sun.”

“I’m still not staking you,” Lawson grumbled. “Spike can decide who gets staked. He’s the boss.”

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go see him.” Dalton grabbed Lawson and Wesley by their arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tension mounted over the next two nights in anticipation of the battle between Spike and Angelus. Those on Spike’s side were tightlipped about everything that their Master was doing to prepare for the upcoming battle. While both Spike and Buffy anticipated Spike’s win, they wanted their children to be safe. So, Giles and Anya took Tasha and William along with their newborn hatchling dragons to a hidden mountain fortress, but not before Rus had a little run in with Tasha’s dragon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

RUS’ RUN IN WITH A DRAGON

“Rus, Rus,” Tasha yelled in an excited voice. She rushed towards the young vampire with her jet black baby dragon in her arms. “Smite is here. He’s absolutely perfect. Wait till you see Will’s.” She thrust Smite into Rus’ arms, and she rushed off to find Enid.

Rus looked down at the baby dragon hissing in his arms. He let out a chuckle when waves of possessiveness washed over him. “Don’t worry, dragonet. I have no designs on your human. Having Lord Aurelius as an ally is scary enough for me. I would never want that man as my father-in-law.”

Smite hissed again at the vampire.

Rus let out a bark of laughter. “If you hurt her, he’ll hunt you down and make you wish you were dead. I wish you luck in your pursuit.”

Tasha ran in with William’s dragon in her arms. The female dragon’s back was as black as her clutch mate’s, but across her belly was a bright, curling fire-red splotch of scales. “Enid has pretty red scales on her belly, and this morning she burped up some fire.”

“Really? A fire breather? That’s pretty rare for a dragon in captivity.” Rus tilted his head to study Enid. It was clear the female didn’t have the same ideas about her human as the male in his arms did for his. “Trade you,” Rus suggested when Smite started to squirm in his desire to get to Tasha.

“Okay.” Tasha nodded before she exchanged William’s dragon for her own. She eyed Rus. “So, do you have a girlfriend?”

Rus eyed Smite before he replied, “Not as of yet. I want a woman who loves me for me and not for the power and prestige that comes with dating the heir.”

“That sucks,” Tasha answered. “We’ll find you a girlfriend when I get back. I promise.”

Rus shook his head. “You do that.” The young girl was precocious and charming, but he hoped that her young mind would move on to another project before their return to the compound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Maggie Walsh stepped into the Aurelian throne room. She had been surprised when she heard from one of the vampire clans. Usually the only vampires she had available to work with were the dregs of society that were either outcasts from their clans or ones that refused to affiliate with a clan. 

“Ms. Walsh, so glad you could join us.”

Maggie’s eyes opened wide at the sight of the beautiful blond male vampire that sauntered into the room surrounded by several half dressed warriors wearing blue collars. “I don’t get many calls from actual clan leaders. Most vampires aren’t exactly thrilled with the news of my behavioral moderator chips.”

“Neither am I,” Spike responded. “I’ve been challenged by a complete poof.” He smirked when Buffy’s slaves snickered at his words.

Maggie glanced around at the warriors surrounding the leader while they laughed at what was clearly a jest. She had done an extensive study on the different clans. Most leaders ruled with an iron fist allowing no such liberties around visitors and humans. Even being present during a challenge was a rare treat. Vampires were so blasted territorial.

“When I win the challenge, I need you to put one of your new chips in him,” Spike continued.

“You’re not going to kill him?” Maggie asked in an incredulous sounding voice. “That is nowhere in my research.”

Spike waved his hand. “Special circumstances. All I need from you is a chip. You will be paid handsomely for your services. You were informed of the rules when you were brought here?”

Maggie stared at the vampire lord. “Yes, I was. Um… how handsome is handsomely?”

“Handsomely enough to fund your research for a decade or two,” Spike replied. He turned to Lawson. “Take Miss Walsh to the guest quarters. Make sure she has everything she needs. I must feed and rest before the challenge.” The master vampire swept out of the throne room with the rest of his honor guard trailing behind.

Lawson bowed slightly. “Of course, Master Aurelius.” He herded the woman towards her selected quarters. He ignored all the questions that she bombarded him with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Spike waved away his mate’s slaves when he reached the entrance to his private suite. After he closed the door behind him, he extended his senses in search of Buffy’s signature. Spike grinned when he heard her humming slightly off-key while splashing in the suite’s oversized tub. 

Spike stripped off his clothes while he walked towards the bathroom. His shirt, boots, and socks were tossed haphazardly away until all that was left was his unbuttoned pants that hung low on his lean hips. He leaned against the door jamb watching his mate play with her bathwater and bubbles.

Buffy looked up with a smile. “Hello, Master.” She always knew when he was near.

“Hello, my pet,” Spike returned with a leer. He sauntered towards the tub. When he reached the side, he slid his jeans down over his pelvis, letting his erect cock spring to attention. Spike kicked the pants aside before he climbed into the tub with Buffy. “After this I think we should go on holiday. Anywhere you want.”

Buffy gave her mate a considering look. “I’ll think about it, Master.” She worried about the chaos that occur if they left too soon after the challenge was won. She tipped her head to the side. “For now though, you need to feed and be strong.”

Spike glided one finger down Buffy’s exposed neck. “Not just a feeding this time, my pet.” He moved closer to put his mouth on the path his finger had traveled while he cupped her breasts beneath the warm water.

Buffy wiggled against Spike’s engorged cock while he thumbed her hardened nipples and nibbled on her neck. She wanted to lift up and plunge her aching pussy down on his hard on, but a small glimpse of his emotions told her that he wanted to be in control. Spike’s dominant nature aroused her faster than anything else could anyway.

“Such an impatient pet,” Spike whispered. He groaned when Buffy herself rubbed against his erection. 

“This is for you, not me. Let me make you feel good,” Buffy whimpered.

“If that’s the way you want it, my pet.” Spike released Buffy’s body, and he sat back against the tub. He spread his arms out. “Climb on, and make me come.”

Buffy licked her lips in anticipation. She placed one hand on Spike’s shoulder to steady herself while she used the other to line Spike’s erection up with the entrance of her pussy. With a sigh of delight, she eased herself down on her mate’s cock.

Spike hissed. “Don’t move, my pet.” He loved sampling the Slayer’s many talents, and she was very talented in the bedroom as well as the hunting field.

Buffy nodded in understanding before she started to use her inner muscles to pleasure her master. More than anything he loved for her to get him off without moving. Buffy watched Spike’s face while she flexed and relaxed around his cock. When his face expressed his impending orgasm, she leaned slightly forward to fully expose her neck. “Let my strength be your strength,” she whispered.

“With pleasure,” Spike growled. He shifted into game face before he buried his face into the base of Buffy’s throat. He dragged his demon-rough tongue up the soft, succulent flesh. Just as his cock erupted inside Buffy’s heated depths, he plunged his fangs into her vein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Maggie Walsh quivered with excitement. Very few people actually received the chance to witness the inner workings of the vampire clans. They tended to be very clannish, pardon the pun. She glanced around the room at the occupants. She immediately picked Heinrich Nest out from the crowd. He lounged in a throne like chair with a blond vampiress sitting next to him. Maggie decided that the blond must be Nest’s favored childe, Darla. 

Hissing and snarling behind Maggie caused her to turn to see what the commotion was about. A tall, dark-haired vampire dressed only in a pair of leather pants and boots slithered into the room in full game face. “Must be the challenger Angelus,” Maggie muttered to herself. She had been able to learn all the particulars from eavesdropping on other residents of the Aurelian compound. They didn’t give much away from Spike’s side, but Angelus wasn’t being quiet about anything.

All noise quieted down when William the Bloody, followed by his entourage, sauntered into the room. Like the challenger, he wore only leather pants and combat boots. However, this vampire glistened under the room’s lights from the oil that was slathered generously on his skin. The smirk that graced Spike’s face could only be described as feral and triumphant.

“Prepare to admit defeat, William,” Angelus roared.

Spike’s smirk broadened. “We’ll see, won’t we, poofter.” 

Buffy and Faith stepped forward with their heads bowed. Both Slayers presented their wrists to Spike while they murmured, “Let my strength be your strength.”

With his eyes on Angelus, Spike pulled Buffy’s wrist to his mouth. “I’ve already taken enough from you, my pet.” He kissed the tender flesh of his mate’s arm. Spike dropped Buffy’s arm, and he grasped Faith’s instead.

Angelus let out a jealous growl. 

Spike slipped into his own vampiric visage, and he accepted Faith’s offering. After a few swallows, he pulled away, licked his lips, and said, “Let the game begin.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Almerta sat quietly in her spot behind the other spectators. Beside her, watching Angelus with nervous intensity, was Almerta’s newest friend, Andrew Wells. Together, she and Wells had forged an alliance that would get them both what they wanted from Angelus. Andrew would finally have the sex partner he’d always dreamed of, and she would get revenge for the crimes against her.

Spike and Angelus circled each other. Both were looking for an advantage over the other combatant. Angelus took the first swipe at his opponent, but he quickly learned that holding on to Spike was like trying to catch a greased pig. 

Nigh impossible.

Angelus knew he needed to get an advantage over the more agile, power-boosted Spike. With a sneer, he taunted the younger vampire. “I can’t wait to have your bitches beneath me. Do you think they’ll squeal for me?”

Spike didn’t deem the taunt important enough to answer. He simply waited for Angelus to attack. While he circled his grandsire, he blocked out the surrounding crowd, his mate’s faint encouraging echo, and every other distraction. Even Angelus’ words faded away from the Aurelian Master. He had everything to lose if he lost this fight, and he was bound and determined to win. 

Angelus’ confidence faltered a bit when he realized that his words had no effect on his opponent. This new Spike was nothing like the one he had known before his journeys. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at the crowd. Whatever he was expecting to see wasn’t there. Then, he caught a glimpse of the maid servant he had raped and left for dead whispering to a short, blond kid. How on earth did she get healed so fast?

Spike took advantage of Angelus’ distraction, and he lashed out with one quick fist. Angelus stumbled backwards in surprise.

“Since when did you get so strong?” Angelus sneered.

Someone called out from the audience. “He forgets the chalice in which Master Spike gets to partake of every damned night.”

“That’s because Angelus likes to hide in the shadows and play mind games,” Darla’s cold clear voice rang out. “He’s nothing but a big fat leech whose best act was turning Drusilla.”

Angelus whirled towards the sound of his Sire’s voice. “You think that insane bitch is the best thing I’ve ever done? What about taking out the Watchers and the Slayers?”

Darla arched a blond eyebrow. “Drusilla gave us William. The best Aurelian since Marcus himself.”

Angelus let out a scoffing sound that was interrupted when Spike grabbed Angelus from behind to toss him towards the wall. The gathered audience saw the heavy vampire coming their way, and they easily parted to let Angelus connect with the wall with a grunt.

Angelus staggered to his feet. He noticed a pair of metal rods hanging in an X on the wall. He grabbed them both, whirled around in place, and he threw them at Spike like they were spears. Angelus let out a growl when Spike moved gracefully out of the way of the incoming missiles.

“Is that all you got, Angelus?” Spike taunted.

“Who says that you got rid of the Watchers and the Slayers?” Giles stood up. He gave Angelus a Ripper-esque smile. “I believe you are missing an obvious flaw in that statement.”

A slow, sardonic grin crossed Spike’s face. “Because the poofter’s an idiot, Rupes.”

“Who the hell is this?” Angelus growled while he reentered the circle in the middle of the room. “Some kind of lackey ready to do your thinking for you, Willy? He looks like the brainy type.,”

“Are we gonna fight or talk?” Spike replied. He gave a sweeping gesture. “This audience is here to see if you get your comeuppance once and for all.”

“Rupert Giles, Head of the Watcher’s Council,” Giles called out when the two vampires started to circle each other. “If you win – which I highly doubt because you are nothing but a cretin – you will never lay a hand on the Slayers.” The Watcher brought a small crossbow out from behind his back. “I will see to it.”

Angelus chuckled, and he rushed at Spike, ready to kill the little bastard once and for all. Besides, it would only be a matter of time before his minion Wood would show up and put a damper on the party. Angelus gasped in surprise when it seemed like Spike disappeared right in front of him. He skidded to a halt, and he looked around in confusion.

“Lookin’ for me?”

Angelus looked up to find Spike nimbly balanced on the railing of the balcony above the fighting arena.

“Nothing like a steady supply of Slayer blood to make a vamp all agile and flexible in all the good ways.” Spike winked at Angelus before he leapt down, twisting in the air to land behind the bigger vampire. “By the way, your little boy toy is dust. Gunn’s a little possessive of his girl, and Wood had delusions of grandeur. Much like another vamp I can name.”

Angelus whirled around, pulling a stake from a hidden spot at the same time. He plunged the wooden weapon into Spike’s heart. A perplexed look crossed his face when Spike didn’t dust. Instead the little upstart looked down at the stake, and then, he threw his head back to laugh.

“Oh do it again,” Spike chortled. “It tickles. You know, in a good way.”

“But how?” Angelus didn’t have time to react before Spike had him down on the floor in the Aurelian death hold.

“That’s for me to know, and you to spend the rest of your life wondering about.” Spike started to twist on Angelus’ head. “As short as it will be.”

“My boon, Master Spike.” Andrew stood up. He looked at Angelus, and he licked his lips. 

Spike raised an eyebrow at the young vampire. “Are you sure? This one is going to be a lot of trouble.”

Andrew gave a simple nod. “Yes, Master Spike.” He turned to his companion. “Almerta, will you join me?”

“Of course,” Almerta said. Her eyes never left Angelus. “We have much to get ready for.” She rose to her feet, and she towered over Andrew.

Spike studied the faces of the two vampires. In one he could see lust, and in the other he could see the need for revenge. With a slow nod, he said, “So it will be.” He leaned down to whisper in Angelus’ ear. “I have an extra special surprise for you, my dear old grandsire.”

“Just kill me,” Angelus growled. He couldn’t believe he lost to Spike. No matter how he twisted or pulled against the death hold, he was unable to escape.

“Guards,” Spike called out. “Come take Angelus to the surgery room. Your fate awaits you, Angelus.” 

Xander and Gunn came forward with buzz sticks fashioned after cattle prods, but these were as strong as Tazers. There were several other guards behind them. Gunn waved the lesser guards to grab Angelus’ arms. 

Maggie Walsh moved out of the surrounding crowd. “Will I be allowed to stay and study my experiment?”

Spike stepped away from Angelus. He tilted his head. “I’ll think about it.” He turned towards Buffy, and he held out his hand. “Come, my pet. We have much to celebrate.” 

Buffy rose to her feet. “Of course, master,” she said in a demure voice. Then, she turned on Angelus. “You are less than nothing now. If you ever speak to me or mine again, you will wish that Andrew hadn’t rescued you. Your torment will be everlasting.”

Spike gave a feral growl. “I love it when she’s feelin’ feisty.”

“You will all regret this,” Angelus growled. He struggled against the guards. “I will kill you all.”

Darla walked up, and she patted Angelus’ cheek. “I highly doubt that, Childe, no more. Let one and all know that this minion has no rank within his clan.”

“No!” Angelus screamed and struggled. 

“Mark him thusly,” Darla told Xander and Gunn. She turned her back on her former Childe, and she smiled wickedly at her slave. “I have a new Childe to initiate. Come, Lindsey.”

“Let’s go,” Xander said. He waved for the guards to drag Angelus away. “Come, Miss Walsh. Your surgery room is ready.”

“Thank you,” Maggie said. She really hoped that the vampire Spike would let her stay to observe the chip she was about to place in Angelus’ head in action.

Spike nodded before he led his lady love out of the arena room. There was much to do before the clan conflict started. Draconis and Mina requested a mating, and Willow was to perform the ritual that would allow Mina and Buffy to become pregnant this time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Spike lounged on his throne atop the dais with Buffy kneeling by his side. His hand petted her blond hair while he watched his court. Draconis stood nervously beside Rus and the bonder while they waited for Mina to appear at the main entrance of the room. Spike noticed that Draconis had a sword sheathed at his side, and he nodded knowingly. 

“Do you think he will mark her?” Buffy asked in a soft voice.

“He’s a fool if the doesn’t,” Spike replied. His gaze took in those people already seated in anticipation of the ceremony. He had to hide a snicker at the sight of his Grandsire. “Wells has very peculiar tastes.”

Buffy glanced at Angelus, and she had to hide her own giggle. “It’s cowboy meets gay biker isn’t it?”

“Very.” Spike shook his head. “I heard from Dalton that Wells is calling him Poofycakes. Stupid idiot learned the hard way that he can’t hurt humans or demons alike.”

“Bet that didn’t go over well. Angelus… oh, I mean Poofycakes…. Always liked beating up those weaker than himself.” Darla came up to stand beside Spike. 

Spike growled at the memory of his own mistreatment at Angelus’ hands at a fledge. “I remember quite clearly.”

Darla’s cold blue eyes took in Angelus’ humiliation. “He brought it on himself.”

“How is your new Childe, grandmother, dear?” Spike teased with a grin. He looked past Darla. “I don’t see him here. Did you break him already?”

Darla thwapped the back of Spike’s head. “Don’t give me your lip, boy. I’m still your superior.” She moved away to speak to Andrew and Almerta.

The music changed to announce the arrival of the bride. Everyone returned to their chairs, and they quieted down. All faces turned towards the double-doors that marked the entrance to the throne room.

Mina glided into the room wearing an ivory dress with intricate green and brown embroidered stitching around the hems. In her hands she carried a single, small Stephanotis blossom. She glided down the center aisle towards Draconis. When she reached his side, she smiled up at him shyly.

Tara and Willow stood to one side until they approached the couple. They presented Draconis with a young seedling. “May we offer you this Linden Tree? Plant it, and as long as it or its kin grow your marriage will be happy and fruitful. Do you accept?” they said as one.

Draconis bowed his head in respect. “I accept, in my name and that of my bride.”

Willow and Tara nodded in return. Then, they placed the seedling in Draconis’ hand, and they returned to their designated spot.

Lukus, Clan Leader of the Luminites, stepped forward. He surveyed the crowd with cool grey eyes. “Draconis, my oldest and dearest friend, and Mina, his beloved, I wish to ask you both if you enter this bonding with open and loving hearts.”

“We do,” Draconis and Mina said.

“Do you enter this bonding of your own free will?”

“We do.”

Lukus looked at the audience. “Is there anyone gathered here that protests this union?”

“No, we do not protest this union,” the audience, including the slaves, echoed back to Lukus.

“You may proceed,” Lukus informed Draconis.

“I am Draconis, leader of the Clan Grangel, I will defend my mate with my life,” Draconis’ voice boomed.

“I am Mina Harcourt. I promise to never harm my mate or bring him dishonor.”

“So mote it be,” the audience responded.

“Now is the time to present your mate with a symbol of provision,” Lukus announced. 

Draconis withdrew his sword from its sheath while Mina pulled a mini spinning wheel from a hidden pocket.

“Let those here know that Draconis of Grangel vows to protect his mate through any means possible while Mina Harcourt will provide him with a strong and mighty heir.” Lukus looked at the couple with approval in his eyes. He had despaired at his friend finding his love again. To see such joy in his eyes made Lukus just as happy for Draconis.

“So mote it be,” the audience said.

Draconis and Mina returned the sword and spinning wheel back to their rightful homes. The sword was actually a façade that would go with their wedding clothes and other items into a trunk for safekeeping. It was thought among the Clans that as long as the trunk stayed safe from any harm, the mating would endure.

“Face one another and clasp left hands,” Lukus commanded.

Draconis and Mina turned to face each other. Before they clasped hands, Mina handed her flower to Willow who handed her a woven cord of ribbons. Draconis received his own cord from Rus. Together they looped the cords around their clasped hands. “May we be made one,” they said in a unified voice.

Lukus reached up to tie the cords together, but a flash of light stopped him. He watched in fascination as the two cords turned to energy, and they sank into the couple’s hands. He raised an eyebrow at the crowd.

“So mote it be!” they shouted. It was a sign of a strong binding when the magic of the cords tightened themselves.

“Time for the blood oath.” Lukus produced a knife. He took Draconis’ right hand, cut the palm, and allowed the blood to flow into a cup. Then, he took Mina’s right hand to repeat the procedure. “As this blood mingles, let the bonding deepen until it cannot be broken.”

“So mote it be!” the crowd shouted even louder.

Draconis caught up Mina’s cut hand, and with his eyes locked with hers he licked the still bleeding wound. Mina gulped when her arousal deepened. Then she blushed when several catcalls were heard from the gathered vampires. Obviously her scent alerted them to exactly what she was feeling.

Mina grabbed Draconis’ hand to return the favor. She smiled into his hand when he shifted uncomfortably. She was thrilled to see she wasn’t the only one affected by the magic of the ceremony.

“I suppose that takes care of the feeding of each other. What do you think, audience?” Lukus asked. 

“So mote it be!” Several of the younger vamps stood up and stomped their feet.

“A toast to the bride and groom.” Lukus took up a nearby chalice similar to the one that he had drained the blood into. He handed the cup to Draconis. “To long life and much happiness.”

Draconis took a small sip from the cup. He was surprised to find that it was filled with dragon’s milk. Then, he handed the goblet to Mina who took her own sip before returning it to Draconis. The groom then drained the rest of the milk in one long swallow.

“So mote it be!”

Tara stepped forward, and she shyly presented the bride and groom with one small wafer cake. “I made this for my friend, Mina. Only one though. I discarded the rest of the batter before I baked it. I added poppy seeds for fertility and abundance with only honey as a sweetener.”

Mina smiled. “Thank you, Tara.” She broke off a bit of the cake, and she held it to Draconis’ lips. She smiled when he closed his cool lips around her fingers.

Draconis chewed and swallowed before he took up his own bit of cake, and he placed it before Mina’s lips. He suppressed a groan when she covered his fingers with her mouth and tongue. Their wedding night could not come soon enough for him.

“So mote it be!” The crowd screamed and leapt to their feet.

“So mote it be,” Lukus said. “I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Draconis swept Mina into his arms, and he covered her lips in a passionate first marital kiss. After they broke apart, Willow stepped up to the newly married couple. 

“Tonight I will be doing a ritual that will allow Spike and Buffy to become pregnant again.” Willow gestured towards the chalice of combine blood. “If you wish, I can include you in the ritual.”

Mina looked up at Draconis. “I am willing if you are, my beloved.”

A smile that could only be described as triumphant settled on the vampire’s face. “I am willing.”

Willow bowed her head in acknowledgement. She picked up the goblet, and she magically sent it to her meditation chamber where she planned on doing the ritual.

Spike stood up from his throne. He held a hand up in the air. “Let the party begin!” He pulled Buffy to her feet, and he led her towards the banquet room. As he passed Angelus, he heard the other vampire growl under his breath.

“Quiet you,” Andrew commanded. “Be respectful to your betters, Poofycake.”

Spike leaned down, and he whispered, “Yes, be respectful to your betters. You know, Poof, to the victor go the spoils.” He stood back up, and he kissed Buffy’s cheek. “Looks like I’m the victor.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Later that night, Willow sat cross-legged inside the fertility symbol burned into the floor of her meditation chamber. In a Rowan wood bowl to her right, she had sliced bananas and grapes seasoned with coriander seeds. To her left, Willow had two Rowan wood bowls filled with gemstones, each one tuned to bring forth feelings of balance and fertility.

“Kwan Yin, Goddess of Mercy and Gentle Protectoress, I beseech you to heed my humble request.” Willow held up the bowl of fruit. “May my gifts please you. Bless these unions, that they may be fruitful.” The bowl disappeared in a flash of light.

Then, Willow took up the two bowls of stones. Over each set of gems, she poured the chalices of combine blood – one for Spike and Buffy and one for Draconis and Mina. Then, she raised them up into the air. “Look down upon these couples, and if you so bless them, let a child or children be born of this union.”

The bowls disappeared with another flash.

“So mote it be.” Willow could feel the magic flowing from the chamber towards the two couples, and she knew her ritual would work. “Thank you, Kwan Yin.” She bowed her head, knowing she had done well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

To the Victor ~ Epilogue

Note: The Epilogue was written mostly by Tasha, my beta

For over a month the clan leaders aligned with Spike's clan, Aurelius, met and planned their offensive. Their enemies were blatant with their minion and slave creations as well as building their other needs for battle. Spike's allies were much more circumspect. Many had witnessed the challenge between Spike and Angelus. They knew Spike was smart enough to find a way to cheat a second death. Although some feared him more because of it, others respected his obvious cunning and knowledge. They trusted his judgment to lead them in a victorious outcome.

Angelus wasn't given any chances to hinder the plans or earn a chance at redemption. Andrew and Almerta kept a tight leash on him at all times. When Andrew was needed for his technological opinions, Almerta took great pleasure in exacting revenge on the monster that raped her and left her for dead.

When Almerta was busy seeing to her duties in the castle, Andrew had full control. Angelus wasn't sure which guardian was worse. Almerta tortured and physically attacked him. Andrew dressed him in all kinds of weird outfits and pranced him around the castle like a living doll. If he complained too loudly about one day's outfit choice, it was three times worse the next day.

Angelus mentally cursed Spike every day for not dusting him at the end of the challenge. Hell couldn't be as bad as what he was living through now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Although Willow was confident that her request and blessings were accepted by Kwan Yin, she waited a couple months for a complete confirmation of the pregnancies. She was very happy when both Buffy and Mina showed signs of impending motherhood.

Tasha and William, Buffy and Spike's children, were ecstatic over the thought of a new brother or sister. They'd both promised to help their parents out when needed and be the best older brother and sister. That loud proclamation by Tasha was followed by the belching fire roar of her dragon familiar. It seemed the entire family was jubilant over the news.

The confirmed news of Buffy's pregnancy solidified the plans in Spike's mind for his mate and their children. He didn't want them anywhere near the battle field. If anything did happen to him, he wanted them safe. He knew that Buffy wouldn't be happy with the news, but he hadn't expected just how vehement she'd be.

"NO!" Buffy yelled without thought when Spike announced that she and some others would remain behind at the castle and then be moved to a hidden location elsewhere while the war took place. "I should be by your side! Let me fight!"

Several of the clan leaders all gasped as one. It was unheard of for a slave to counter anything a Master said. Although they all realized allowances were made for the Slayer pet, Buffy's actions were beyond unpunishable.

Spike heard the murmurings, and Buffy still ranted about wanting to fight by his side. He had to act fast, or he would lose the respect of several of the clan leaders. He stopped everything on all sides with a harshly, and angrily, yelled "SILENCE!"

Not a voice or whisper could be heard as the command echoed through the throne room. Those beings who could breathe were holding it. All of the others were glad they didn't have to breathe at all. Every eye turned to face Spike as they awaited his next command.

"Clear the room. NOW!" Spike turned to Buffy who had thankfully known her place enough to realize that she wasn't being asked to leave. He glared at her while everyone else vacated the throne room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The large doors to the throne room closed with a heavy thud. It was almost as if the doors even knew that something monumental had happened. Almost everyone stepped outside into the courtyards. It would be hard not to hear what happened in the throne room with their supernatural hearing, and they wanted to give Spike his privacy.

Angelus laughed in self-righteous glee from outside the throne room. "And that is what happens when you let your slaves roam free."

"Be quiet, Poofycakes." Andrew pulled back on the chain in his hand. "She is just worried about the war. She is a formidable fighter, and she would be an asset to the effort if she wasn't pregnant. Spike won't risk his child."

Angelus growled at his Master.

"Watch it, Poofycakes," Almerta spoke from beside Andrew. "You are one step away from a tutu time out if you don't change that tone towards your betters."

Angelus slumped to the floor. He was not about to push his luck and be forced to wear the purple and pink tutu that came along with that particular time out. The last time he'd worn it, they'd made him "prance" around the town square during its busiest time loudly proclaiming, "I have been a bad boy. For years I was a prat. So throw some water on me, to wash me clean of that." He'd spent the evening looking like a glittering drowned rat being laughed at and liberally hosed down all night long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Buffy shook in her place at Spike's feet. Never had he yelled at her so loudly or with such vehemence. She knew she'd stepped out of line, but it was natural for her to want to fight for the man she loved. She knew the other clan leaders wouldn't see it that way though. They would assume she was being defiant to her Master's authority instead.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, slave?" Spike looked down at Buffy. Very rarely did he not refer to Buffy as his pet, but this was a serious matter. She needed to realize the error of her declaration.

"Yes, Master," Buffy dutifully answered.

"And what is that?"

"I have called your judgment in to question and tried to countermand a direct order." Buffy sighed. Fighting was in a Slayer's nature. Fighting for what the Slayer believed in as right was even more ingrained into her make up. She'd been able to tap down many of her instincts because of her belief that what Spike wanted was right for her as well. This fight was crucial to all of their survivals. How could Spike ask her to stay on the sidelines for it?

"And in front of the full council of clan leaders … All of our allies!" Spike growled. "You've put me in a position that I never wanted to be in with you. They are going to be expecting punishment."

"I beg forgiveness, Master. I realize that I must be punished."

Spike sat down on his throne and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He spoke up loudly enough for anyone to hear that was listening beyond the doors. "You are to be stripped of your finery and clothed in only the barest of coverings. You will sleep in the castle servant's quarters and work there for the next week. You are allowed no privileges or conveniences other than the basic necessities as you complete all of your tasks without speaking unless responding to a direct question from your superiors."

Buffy knew it would be quite an uncomfortable week, but she would do whatever Spike required of her. It would be very hard not to be sleeping with him. Even if they weren't intimate, which usually was several times a day, the comfort of sleeping in his embrace meant a great deal to her. She could bear it all though. It wasn't beyond her capabilities.

Spike noticed a slight relaxation in Buffy's posture. He knew she was weighing the situation and duties in her mind. Those around the castle knew that Buffy could easily handle the tasks, and she wasn't too vain. So, some of them might not consider it a complete punishment. So, it was with a heavy heart that he laid out the last of the punishment that he knew would break Buffy's heart.

"You are allowed no access to MY children," Spike emphasized the word my as if to signify that even if only for the week they were his and his alone, and she had no claim over them. "If you come across them during the course of your work, you will treat them as any servant would treat my heirs."

Buffy looked up at Spike with tears in her eyes and nodded. She dared not speak, but her heart broke at the rest of her punishment orders.

"Am I understood?"

"Ye … Yes ..ss." Buffy stuttered out.

"Very well. I will allow you one hour to prepare yourself and say your goodbyes." Spike turned his back on Buffy. He steeled himself against turning around and rescinding any of the punishment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The next week was a tense one around the castle. Word had spread quickly about Buffy's punishment. Although no one openly defied Spike, several people found ways to have Tasha and William pass by where Buffy would be working. She never treated them any differently than any servant would, but it helped to ease the pain some to at least see them.

Spike was curt with many of the advisors around him. He had little patience, but no one was willing to point it out to him. They liked their heads still attached to their bodies.

Everyone was happy when the week was up. There was a sense of celebration in the air the last night when everyone knew that Buffy would be returning to her Master's side.

At the end of the week a weary Buffy headed back to her regular chambers. She wasn't too surprised to see a warm bath waiting for her, but she was concerned at the empty suite. She'd hoped that the children would be there to greet her.

A short while after Buffy sunk into the water to relax, a pair of large, cold, masculine hands started to massage her shoulders. Soft puffs of air tickled Buffy's ears when the man leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I have missed you greatly this week, pet."

"And I you, Master. So much." That voice sent shivers down Buffy's spine. It had made her heart ache any time she saw him around the castle with another of her pets. She could see he wasn't completely happy, but she knew that he didn't sleep alone any of those nights either. Appearances needed to be maintained.

"Never," Spike nudged Buffy forward a little bit and slipped into the tub behind her, "Never make me have to do that again, pet."

"Yes, Master," Buffy replied. "I thought I'd die without your touch."

"You are going to have to reward your pets, my love. I was a bit selfish in my needs this week, and I'm afraid they more than likely had to satisfy themselves with each other once they left my bed."

Buffy chuckled. "I'm sure they understand."

"I'm sure they would be happy if you are never punished again either." Spike laughed. The laugh turned in to a moan when Buffy laughed along with him, and it made her wriggle in his lap. "Gods above, Slayer." Thankful that the faucets were on the sides of the tub, Spike pushed Buffy forward to hold on to the other end of the tub.

Buffy squealed in surprise from the upheaval of her resting position to one on her knees in the tub leaning forward. She squeaked again when Spike filled her pussy in one hard stroke of his long cock.

Spike gripped the end of the tub on either side of Buffy's hands. He rocked his hips forward violently, sloshing water over the side of the tub without a care. He needed to feel Buffy's heat clenching around him. He wanted to fill her pussy repeatedly all night long. He had many plans for her return, and each one involved various positions to have sex in.

Buffy's knuckles turned white on the edge of the tub. She pushed her ass back against Spike's thrusts to force him into her more quickly. She loved every inch of his cock, and her moans showed her appreciation. "Yes! Fuck me … harder Master … gods"

Spike growled. "No one … No one is as good." He pistoned his cock in and out of Buffy's pussy with supernatural speed. "Fuck Buffy … such a sweet puss, and it's all mine."

"Yours … yes yours." Buffy called out with her first orgasm of the night. Her inner muscles clenched so tightly around him, not having had sex in over a week, more intensely.

"Mine!" Like lightning, Spike's fangs struck true into Buffy's carotid artery. He supped from her neck like a starving man, filling her with his seed even as he took her life giving sustenance from the source. 

Spike slashed a sharp fingernail over the vein on one wrist and offered it to Buffy without ever stopping his thrusts. During pregnancy, Buffy needed his blood to help feed their children. It also helped Buffy not to suffer from the pains of morning sickness. It seemed that the little hybrids needed mate's blood to be the most content.

The sampling of Slayer blood recharged Spike's drive and endurance even more quickly than normal vampire stamina. On a particularly hard thrust, he actually pushed Buffy up in to the air, speared on his cock like a kabob, to stand up fully. He held one hand tightly on her waist and another on her breast to hold her on to him while he fucked her mid air. He carefully stepped one foot out of the tub, then the other, and then he pushed her up against the wall.

Buffy's next orgasm rang in Spike's ears after he spun her around to face him with her back against the wall. He littered her breasts with fanged love bites sampling bits here and there until he could lick his way up each breast with a tongue full of the bloody seepage.

The pleasurable pain of Spike's bites drove Buffy crazy. She couldn't hold herself back now that she was facing Spike again with her arms wrapped around his neck. She pulled herself forward after one of his thrusts and broke the skin of his neck with her blunt teeth. She growled and shook her head side to side to make the wound bigger.

Spike snarled and came hard, echoing his mate's position to bury his fangs into her neck, jointly sharing and mingling their blood between them.

Spike collapsed to the floor, cradling Buffy in his lap with his cock still joined with her. He lapped at the seeping wounds on her neck to seal them.

"Now that is a nice welcome home."

Spike laughed. "That is just the beginning pet. You'll be lucky if you can walk tomorrow."

"A punishment I will happily take," Buffy teased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A refreshed Spike appeared in the throne room the next day. He looked around at his allies that were gathered at his request. "The time to attack is now. If they want war, we’ll give them war. In three days we march onward.”

The Aurelians, the Grangels, the La Sombres, the Luminites and the Romanovs all raised their arms in the air, and a mighty battle cry echoed through Spike’s compound.

The Akokiosis, Lycurgus, Decimus, Narmer, and Quirinus Clans would never know what hit them. They were not as organized, or had as much to lose, as their enemy was. When Spike and his allies were done with them, they would be nothing but dust on the ground.

The End


End file.
